Tu n'es pas seul
by KlainerGirl
Summary: Kurt Hummel, 17 ans, élève dans un lycée de l'Ohio. C'est le seul homosexuel affirmé, et malgré le soutien du Glee Club dont il fait parti, l'harcèlement devient de plus en plus pesant. Il a besoin d'aide. Blaine Anderson, 17 ans, nouvel élève dans ce même lycée. Personne ne connaît rien sur son passé, et sur la raison de sa venue. Et s'il était plus important que prévu ?
1. Prologue

**Bien le bonsoir !**

Comme je vous l'avais dit, j'avais prévu de commencer une nouvelle fiction. Elle a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à sortir, étant donné que j'ai hésité entre plusieurs contextes avant de me décider :3

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me tenir au courant par reviews !

* * *

Prologue :

**-POV Kurt-**

Insupportable. C'était insupportable. Cette ambiance au lycée, elle était clairement pathétique. Karofsky ne cessait de l'harceler, de le pousser contre les casiers, et depuis le baiser volé dans les vestiaires, Kurt se sentait encore plus menacé dès qu'il entendait un bruit dans les couloirs. Comme quoi, être le seul homosexuel affirmé dans un lycée, c'est dur, mais en plus quand on est dans l'Ohio qui n'est pas clairement avancé d'un point de vue psychologique, les choses étaient encore plus compliquées. Il n'avait jamais dit à personne que Karofsky l'avait embrassé contre sa volonté. De toute manière, à qui il aurait pu le dire ? En soit, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, réellement pas. Au début, prétextant une nouvelle agression, il avait réussi à se faire accompagner d'une salle à l'autre par ses amis, un coup Rachel, ou Mercedes, ou même Finn, mais au final, comme plus personne n'avait tenté quelque chose, ils avaient fini par le laisser se balader seul, espérant qu'il reprenne confiance en lui.

C'était un échec.

Le jeune châtain aux yeux bleus marchaient dans les couloirs pour se diriger vers sa salle d'histoire, sauf qu'à chaque casier, le jeune homme sursautait et finissait par accélérer le pas, espérant arriver le plus rapidement dans sa salle d'histoire, la 107, qui était malheureusement à l'autre bout du lycée. Il finit par entrer dans la salle, sain et sauf et alla s'installer encore une fois au fond de la salle, dans le coin à droite. C'était presque sa place habituelle, dans les jours comme celui-ci où il était inquiet et d'une humeur assez négative. Il sortit directement ses affaires avant de reposer son sac, attendant simplement que le cours commence.

Au final, la place à côté de la sienne resta vide, Mercedes préférant apparemment aller près du nouveau, Sam Evans. La professeur avait finit par commencer son cours sur la révolution anglaise –ou quelque chose dans ce genre là- quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. La prof arrêta de parler avant de rapidement aller ouvrir la porte, qui laissa place à un étudiant, apparemment timide, qui tenait un bout de papier entre les mains.

« Euh… Désolé du dérangement, je suis le nouvel élève. Apparemment vous avez entendu parler de moi, c'est bien ici le cours d'histoire. »

Kurt eut le temps de voir la professeur réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de finalement se rappeler de cette information qu'elle avait surement du avoir en début de journée, ou peut être de semaine, qui sait.

« Oh bien sur, Monsieur Anderson, je pensais que vous n'arriviez que demain ! Allez vous installer près de Monsieur Hummel, il vous expliquera rapidement ce que vous avez raté. »

Elle finit par refermer la porte, et Kurt vit l'élève se rapprocher de lui, afin d'avoir accès à la place libre à côté de lui. L'élève au prénom encore inconnu lui fit un léger sourire avant de finalement s'installer à côté de lui. Le châtain avait eu le temps de regarder ce dernier, remarquant un style assez simple, mais pas trop commun, étant donné que ce dernier portait une chemise boutonnée jusqu'en haut ainsi qu'un nœud papillon bleu et rouge. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés, tenus par une couche de gel uniquement superficielle. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des sourcils étrangement triangulaires, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de remarquer quoique ce soit de plus étant donné qu'il était maintenant assis à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air très bavard d'ailleurs, et Kurt ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il finit par décider de prendre la parole pendant que la professeur donnait les exercices à faire, parce que oui, ils avaient encore et toujours ces traditionnelles études de documents à faire.

« Je suis Kurt Hummel, content de te rencontrer. (Kurt lui fit un sourire avant de tourner les pages de son livre afin d'arriver sur la bonne.)  
\- Oh, enchanté Kurt, je suis Blaine, Blaine Anderson. Content de te rencontrer aussi. »

Kurt devait l'avouer, le sourire que le garçon présent à côté de lui venait de lui adresser le rassura, car il ne savait pas réellement qui était Blaine après tout, et s'il avait voulu être désagréable, il aurait pu l'être, ce qui n'était heureusement pas le cas. Etait-il devenu parano ? Probablement. Alors que, face au silence, il se replongeait dans ses documents d'histoire, quand la voix du brun arriva dans ses oreilles à nouveau.

« Euh… Désolée de te déranger encore. Mais, y a des groupes ici ? Je veux dire, j'ai visité le lycée, mais personne ne m'a vraiment parlé des groupes, clubs et tout.  
\- Oh, et bien.. Evidemment il y a les groupes de sports, type football ou natation. Y a aussi les Cheerleader, je te promets pas qu'ils recrutent en ce moment, mais je sais qu'ils prennent des garçons aussi. Et puis y a le Glee Club aussi, dont je fais parti, ainsi que Mercedes que tu peux voir là bas. (Dit Kurt en pointant son amie présente un peu plus loin dans la salle.) »

Il put voir le jeune homme réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lui glisser un mot de remerciement. Kurt finit par, tout comme son voisin, repartir dans l'étude de documents que le professeur leur avait encore une fois demandée.

* * *

**-POV Blaine-  
**

Premier jour dans une nouvelle école. A vrai dire, il détestait ce genre de choses. Arriver dans un endroit nouveau, avec aucune connaissance sur l'endroit et sur les personnes qui s'y trouvaient, ce n'était clairement pas un sentiment qu'il appréciait. Evidemment, il devait y passer, mais ce n'était pas avec un grand plaisir. Merci à son père de l'avoir fait arriver ici.

Le garçon assis à côté de lui avait l'air gentil, mais aussi craintif, en même temps, Blaine n'avait-il pas été assez distant dès le début ? Pas faux. Suite à l'annonce des clubs que le châtain avait fait, le jeune homme acquiesça doucement, avant de finalement mettre sa tête dans le livre, à la fois pour lire, mais aussi pour réfléchir aux clubs. Il était toujours du genre à faire parti d'un club. Les cheerleaders ? Plutôt mourir, ce n'était pas son genre. Le football ? Il aimait le regarder, mais se jeter dans ce genre de sport ? Pas vraiment. La natation ? Il adorait nager, l'eau était comme un de ses éléments, mais de là à s'inscrire dans ce club ? Et puis, y avait le Glee Club. Il en avait entendu parler dans les couloirs, les idées que les gens s'en faisaient n'étaient pas géniales. Mais d'un autre côté, la musique était son domaine, autant pour le côté instrumental que pour le chant. Il finit par relever la tête vers le châtain avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

« Dis, comment on fait pour s'inscrire au Glee Club ?  
\- Oh ? (Blaine avait pu observer une étincelle s'allumer dans les yeux du châtain. Le Glee Club devait être franchement important pour lui.) On a un cours tout à l'heure en fin de journée, tu n'auras qu'à venir, et on parlera au professeur ensemble. »

Le brun acquiesça en souriant doucement. L'idée de pouvoir rentrer dans le Glee Club lui plaisait franchement, et puis qui sait, peut être qu'il pourrait facilement s'intégrer dans un groupe et que cette arrivée quelques temps après le début d'année –donc clairement pas en même temps que les autres- sera moins dure qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Au final, la sonnerie finit par résonner dans ses oreilles, et il rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac avant de le mettre sur son épaule. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement tourner le regard vers son voisin, Kurt. Ce dernier avait déjà finit de ranger ses affaires mais n'était pas pour autant parti, avait-il un problème ? Il hésita pendant quelques secondes à demander, mais après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça, alors pourquoi lui demanderait-il ? Il finit par se détourner et sortir de la salle. La curiosité qu'il avait eue envers lui était typique du brun, mais il ne fallait pas y céder.

Dans le couloir, le sac sur l'épaule, il finit par ressortir son petit papier, sur lequel était indiqué sur son numéro de casier, ainsi que son code. Casier n°54. Aucune idée d'où ce dernier se trouvait, il finit par porter un regard sur le casier près duquel il se trouvait, et vit le numéro 82. Il ne devait pas être loin, si ? Il avança doucement dans les couloirs avant de finalement se faire interpeler.

« Eh, j'ai entendu parler de toi, t'es nouveau toi ! »

Le brun releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils, avant de voir la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole. Ce dernier était grand, brun, et avait une tête pas très sympathique. Il portait sur le dos une veste aux couleurs du lycée McKinley, surement un footballer.

« Oui ?  
\- On a un moyen particulier d'accueillir les nouveaux ici.  
\- Je ne suis pas intéressé.  
\- Oh, c'est que tu réponds ? T'es intéressant à vrai dire. Mais tu n'y échapperas pas pour autant, je ne pense pas te laisser le choix. »

Avant que Blaine n'ai pu penser ou faire quoique ce soit, il sentit le choc d'une multitude de glaçons et de liquide s'abattre sur son visage. Le rire du footballer résonna dans ses oreilles pour de nombreuses secondes avant de finalement le voir faire demi-tour. C'était quoi ça sérieusement ? Avant qu'il ne puisse penser à quoique ce soit, il se sentit entraîné dans une autre pièce, et quand il entendit l'eau couler, il se douta bien que c'était les toilettes. Sans qu'il n'ai à faire quoique ce soit, il sentit rapidement sa tête être mise sous le jet d'eau avant d'en sortir. Il se frotta longuement les yeux avant de relever la tête vers la personne qui venait surement de le sauver de l'enfer. Encore une veste aux couleurs de McKinley. Sérieusement, encore un footballer ?

« Je vois que tu as eu la chance de rencontrer David Karofsky. Le point positif c'est que t'as rencontré le pire. Le point négatif, c'est que maintenant il t'a remarqué.  
\- Bon sang. Sérieusement, c'est toujours comme ça ici ?  
\- Pas vraiment non. Disons que c'est simplement une torture qu'il donne aux nouveaux élèves, ainsi qu'aux élèves du glee club, aussi. Sinon, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Finn Hudson.  
\- Enchanté, Blaine Anderson. Je comptais m'inscrire au Glee Club justement, mais j'avoue que ça me laisse assez perplexe d'un coup. »

Il vit le visage du fameux Finn se fermer légèrement, et finalement un sourire s'inscrit sur le visage de ce dernier. Il lui passa une serviette qu'il venait de sortir de son sac afin que Blaine finisse de se débarbouiller, ce qu'il fit assez vite, quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait surement fait le maximum pour enlever la glace et le sucre incrusté dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Quand il releva la tête vers Finn pour le remercier, ce dernier prit encore la parole.

« Donc tu comptais faire parti du Glee Club ? C'est rare quand les nouveaux se renseignent sur ce groupe là.  
\- Oh, c'est en partie parce que je me suis retrouvé à côté d'un des membres du club tout à l'heure, Kurt Hummel.  
\- Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il t'en ai parlé alors. Kurt est passionné par la musique, et puis le Glee Club l'aide beaucoup mine de rien. Tu n'as pas vraiment rencontré l'un des pires, c'est surement la personne la plus loyale que je connaisse. Enfin, je dis peut-être ça parce que je suis son demi-frère, mais bon. »

La remarque finale du footballer fit rire le jeune Anderson. Ils étaient donc demis-frères ? En tout cas, ils avaient l'air aussi gentil l'un que l'autre, en tout cas clairement plus gentil que l'autre idiot… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Karofsky. A la limite, savoir que c'était le pire ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Qui était assez dingue et malsain pour lancer une de ces boissons glacées et sucrées au possible dans la tête de quelqu'un pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue ? Surement personne.

« D'ailleurs, le Glee Club ne va pas tarder à commencer. Si l'idée te tente toujours, tu n'as qu'à venir.  
\- Déjà ? (Le brun regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'en effet, l'heure avait déjà pas mal avancé.) Et bien oui, je suppose que ça me tente toujours, tant que tes amis ne m'accueillent pas avec une de ces boissons en pleine tête, j'accepte.  
\- Oh, dis toi que tu as connu l'horreur des slushies, tu finiras par t'habituer. Allez, viens. »

A vrai dire, il ne savait pas si ça devait le rassurer ou encore plus l'inquiéter. Il suivit le grand brun partout dans une série de couloirs avant de le voir passer une porte qui menait à une salle dans laquelle se trouvait plusieurs chaises déjà occupées par certains élèves, donc une petite brune, trois cheerleaders, ainsi qu'un jeune homme en fauteuil roulant. Il remarqua aussi Kurt, assis sur l'une des chaises, lancées dans une discussion apparemment assez animée par celle qui apparemment s'appelait Mercedes, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Il y avait aussi deux asiatiques assis un peu plus loin, et un autre footballer. Pas mal de nouveau pour Blaine quoi.

« Finn ! Qui c'est que tu nous emmènes là ? »

Le brun tourna rapidement la tête vers un adulte inconnu, surement celui qui gérait le club.

« Ah Mr Shue ! C'est Blaine Anderson, il est arrivé aujourd'hui dans le lycée, et il a dit être intéressé par le Glee Club. D'ailleurs Kurt merci de lui en avoir déjà parlé !  
\- Ah, tu es intéressé par le club ? On accepte les gens très facilement. A vrai dire jusque là on a toujours accepté tout le monde, surtout que les régionales approchent, alors une nouvelle voix ne pourrait pas nous faire de mal, tu penses pouvoir nous présenter quelque chose ? »

Blaine était relativement surpris par le bon accueil que venait de faire le professeur. Il réfléchit quelques secondes sur une musique qu'il connaissait parfaitement, et il finit par se rendre à l'évidence en repensant à _Teenage Dream_(*). Il adorait cette musique, tout comme Katy Perry, et cette musique avait une petite importance pour lui, alors pourquoi ne pas la leur présenter ?

« Je pense pouvoir présenter quelque chose oui.  
\- Alors on t'écoute ! »

Il vit finalement Finn aller s'installer auprès de l'autre footballer et le professeur se poser sur une chaise posée sur la deuxième ligne. Il se rapprocha du pianiste qui l'interrogeait du regard afin de lui demander pour cette musique là, ce que ce dernier accepta rapidement. Adorable. Quand les premières notes résonnèrent, il commença rapidement à chanter les paroles de la chanson.

_« You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was all right  
_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back  
_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete  
_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back  
_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight  
_

_Youuuu You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back  
_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight »_

Au final, il s'était rapidement laissé entrainé par la musique, et les paroles étaient sorties d'elles-mêmes, sans qu'il n'ai réellement à réfléchir à quoique ce soit. Il tint légèrement la dernière note, et quand la musique se termina, il posa un regard hésitant sur l'assemblée. Les visages étaient assez neutres, dans le sens où certains avaient l'air enjoués, et d'autres avaient des têtes assez étranges. Il posa un regard sur Finn qui avait un grand sourire étalé sur les lèvres, apparemment satisfait de la performance du bouclé, avant de finalement regarder Kurt qui avait un sourire en coin sur les lèvres et qui lui adressa un signe de tête quand ce dernier croisa son regard. Finalement, le professeur prit la parole.

« Eh bien, quelle pêche ! Je pense que je suis dans l'avis de tout le monde quand je te souhaite la bienvenue dans le Glee Club ! Je suis Monsieur Shuester, mais en général on m'apelle Mister Schue, bienvenue parmi nous ! »

Le sourire présent sur les lèvres du brun s'agrandit quand il entendit les paroles du professeur. Il finit par se diriger vers les sièges quand le professeur lui fit signe de le faire. A ce moment là, il reçut une tape dans le dos de Finn et rencontra plusieurs personnes. Puck, Artie, Mercedes, le trio des cheerleaders dont les noms étaient Quinn, Britanny et Santana. Il y avait également Tina et Mike qui étaient les deux asiatiques, ainsi qu'une fille brune qui lui avait directement sauté dessus pour lui proposer un nombre incalculable de duos. Il tourna le regard vers Finn et Kurt qui étaient maintenant côte à côte et qui arboraient un regard assez moqueur, surement par rapport au comportement de cette fille brune apparemment nommée Rachel.

* * *

**-POV Kurt-**

Ce garçon avait une voix extraordinaire. Sérieusement, sa version de _Teenage Dream_, l'avait clairement séduit. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit que le brun avait l'air d'être plus que bien accueilli. Il échangea un regard amusé avec Finn quand il vit Rachel littéralement sauter sur Blaine, surement pour lui proposer une liste de duos qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble. Toujours la même tiens.

Quand l'ambiance se calma et que tout le monde retourna à sa place, Rachel vint se mettre à côté de Finn, comme toujours, et Blaine finit par se mettre à côté de Kurt, qui eut un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, content ? (Kurt avait pris la parole en tournant le regard vers lui.)  
\- Oui. Je pense que je vais beaucoup me plaire ici. »

* * *

(*) J'ai décidé de garder la chanson de la rencontre Klaine, qui est aussi la première chanson chantée par Blaine, parce que je la trouve géniale, même si à la base elle est chantée avec les Warblers. Et puis, je trouve qu'elle a beaucoup d'importance.

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

Je vous avais promis le prologue, maintenant à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.  
N'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews ou à venir me parler en mp :)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir ! **

Alors, contente de voir que le prologue de cette nouvelle fiction vous plait ^^  
Désolée pour l'attente du premier chapitre, mais depuis la publication du prologue, j'ai fêté mes 18 ans et j'ai eu des partiels dont je sors tout juste ahah ^^En tout cas, j'espère que vous voudrez quand même lire ce chapitre :D

Mais d'abord, la réponse aux reviews !

**CorinBlue : **Oh, merci beaucoup !

**Klaiindy : **Heeeeey ! En effet, et tes romans-reviews m'ont manquées :3  
En effet, je me sens plus à l'aise sur celle là, surement parce que le lycée représente plus de possibilités d'écriture ou quelque chose dans le genre, en toute sincérité je sais pas trop expliquer, mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire )  
En effet, manque d'originalité sur ce point là, j'ai pris le point de départ de beaucoup de fictions, mais j'espère pouvoir me démarquer. Et ouais, pour la suite de ma fiction je préférais que personne ne soit au courant du baiser volé, et que du coup Kurt, même si c'est lui qui a décidé de ne pas en parler, se sente seul. Clairement, à sa place, je me sentirais TRES mal.  
Ouiiiii ! Je voulais vraiment que ses premiers contacts soient avec Kurt, même si la deuxième personne qu'il a rencontrée est David ahah ) Et oui, on parle tous de Klaine comme de l'histoire d'amour de base (mon OTP **) mais faut dire aussi avant tout que c'est une belle histoire d'amitié et de soutien. Je voulais vraiment faire Finn comme ça, surtout que du coup c'est un personnage que je n'ai pas exploité dans la précédente fic :3 Et puis Rachel, elle est fidèle à elle même )

Et puis voilà ta suite :D  
Gros bisous Cindy, lire tes reviews m'avait manqué :3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est propriété de RIB.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

-POV Blaine-

Cela faisait depuis maintenant une semaine que le brun était arrivé à McKinley, et contre toutes ses attentes, il s'y sentait bien. En grande partie grâce au glee club, car ces derniers avaient rapidement fait en sorte qu'il soit à l'aise. Evidemment, il y avait des cours où il n'était avec aucun d'eux, mais clairement, il passait la plupart de son temps avec eux. Il avait créé de bons liens avec Finn, qui lui avait directement expliqué les bases du Glee Club, avec les compétitions et tout ça, et aussi les bases avec Rachel, qui voulait clairement chanter un duo avec lui. Sérieusement, elle était folle.

Evidemment, il avait profité de cette semaine pour remarquer différentes choses. Par exemple, les trois cheerleaders étaient clairement inséparables. Aussi, Mike et Tina sortaient tous les deux ensemble. Puck était dans le genre dragueur, et il semblerait que Finn ne sache pas vraiment vers qui se tournait étant donné que Quinn, tout comme Rachel, semblaient intéressées par le Quaterback. Et puis il y avait Kurt, assez isolé, ce qui étonnait franchement le brun. Il avait remarqué que ce dernier sortait toujours en dernier de cours, et il essayait de se dépêcher au maximum dans les couloirs, comme s'il avait quelque chose à éviter. Pourtant, il ne disait rien et ne faisait pas quoique ce soit pour faire comprendre quel était le problème.

Evidemment, il avait eu la chance de croiser à nouveau ce cher David Karofsky ainsi que ses camarades footballers, clairement idiots. Ils lui avaient fait « payer » son entrée au glee club qui gâchait apparemment son potentiel de meneur. Qu'est-ce qu'il n avait à faire de leurs avis de toute manière ? Pour quelle raison idiote irait-il prendre en compte l'avis de quelqu'un qui, dès son arrivée, lui avait lancé un slushie en pleine tête ? Il n'en voyait pas. Il préférait largement prendre les avis de personnes comme Kurt et Finn en tête, car ces derniers l'avaient bien aidé dès son premier jour.

Actuellement posé dans la salle de chant –il était arrivé en avance- il venait de sortir un livre de partitions et de musiques de son sac. Il ne s'en séparait pas depuis son entrée dans le glee club, se disant que qui sait, peut être que ça pourrait les aider. Il posa un regard autour de lui, espérant que quelqu'un arriverait bientôt. Il finit par se replonger dans son livret de partitions, feuilletant les pages avant de finalement le refermer quand il entendit des bruits de pas arriver dans la pièce. Il le remit rapidement dans son sac, même si en soit, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il devait cacher.

« Oh Blaine ! Tu es déjà là ? »

Le brun releva la tête avant de reconnaître le professeur et dirigeant de la chorale. Il lui sourit avant de finalement répondre.

« Et bien oui, je n'avais pas cours, du coup je me suis dit qu'au lieu d'aller me perdre dans le fond du lycée, j'allais plutôt venir ici. C'est assez calme et je savais que les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.  
\- Oh, je vois. En tout cas, je suis vraiment content que tu aies rejoins le Glee Club, et puis j'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose dans quoi tu t'investis, je me trompe ?  
\- Pas trop. A vrai dire, c'est aussi grâce au club que j'ai eu une bonne intégration, parce que faire une rentrée dans un nouvel établissement après la rentrée scolaire, c'est pas quelque chose qui me plait beaucoup, en toute sincérité, du coup j'avais assez mal appréhendé.  
\- Je comprends, je suis plus ou moins dans le même genre, je n'aime pas arriver dans des nouveaux établissements, mais crois moi, tu te sentiras comme chez toi ici. Même si certains membres de l'équipe de football sont idiots, ça n'empêches qu'on fait en sorte que tout le monde se sente comme dans sa seconde famille.  
\- C'est l'impression que j'ai eue. Et franchement, je me sens vraiment bien ici. »

Comment pourrait-il se sentir mal dans un club où tout à l'air d'être accepté ? Evidemment, il cachait énormément de choses, se rappelant de tout ce que son père lui avait dit avant qu'il ne l'inscrive à McKinley. Après tout, c'était aussi ce dernier qui l'avait fait quitter son ancien établissement, la Dalton Academy, pour des raisons que le jeune brun ne comprenait clairement qu'à moitié. Et franchement, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, tout le monde avait le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets, n'est-ce pas ? La conversation ne reprit pas étant donné que les élèves commencèrent arriver les uns après les autres. Au final, quand tout le monde fut assez sur les sièges, le professeur se saisit de son feutre –comme il le faisait toujours- et finit par prendre la parole.

« Alors, le thème de cette semaine c'est… Les sentiments. Clairement, pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'ai l'impression que vous cachez beaucoup de choses depuis ce début d'année. C'est comme si vous vous étiez refermés sur vous mêmes. C'est depuis la défaite contre les Vocal Adrenaline l'an dernier ? Je vous préviens, ça ne se passera plus comme ça, cette année on l'aura, ce trophée ! »

Il finit par se retourner, et alla marquer le mot « Feelings » -l'anglais de sentiments- sur le tableau avec ses fidèles marqueurs à tableaux. Il finit par se tourner à nouveau vers ses élèves afin de prendre la parole.

« Vous pourrez vous mettre en duo, ou seulement chanter seul, c'est à vous de décider. Si certains pensent déjà à une chanson qu'ils peuvent chanter, dites le moi, vous pourrez passer maintenant. »

Le brun réfléchit quelques secondes avant de finalement prendre une décision, il ne chanterait pas tout de suite, déjà parce qu'il ne savait pas sur quelle musique chanter, mais aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment exprimer ce que lui ressentait, ses réels problèmes et compagnie. Avant même qu'il ne tourne le regard vers les autres, le jeune homme entendit une voix prendre la parole.

« Je veux bien chanter maintenant.  
\- Kurt ? Bien sûr ! »

Le brun tourna la tête vers ce dernier, assez surpris. Pourquoi avait-il cette soudaine intention de chanter ? Bonne question. Il tourna le regard vers les autres élèves qui regardaient tous le jeune homme avec un sourire. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se dévouait. Mais n'était-ce pas Rachel, la fille qui passe son temps à participer au Glee Club ? Bref. Il vit le châtain à la silhouette fluette et aux habits tendance se lever, avant de se diriger vers le micro. Il le vit chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille du pianiste avant que ce dernier n'acquiesce. Quelques secondes après, une fois que Kurt était de retour au niveau du micro, les premières notes de la chanson (*) résonnèrent dans les oreilles du bouclé.

_« __Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

_Blackbird fly Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise. »_

Les dernières notes résonnèrent allègrement dans la pièce, alors que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés vers Kurt, certains avec les larmes aux yeux, et certaines filles avaient même les larmes qui coulaient doucement sur leurs joues. Autant dire que le coup de l'émotion et des sentiments était clairement remporté pour le châtain. Il devait l'avouer, Blaine était assez chamboulé par cette prestation. Il n'avait pas pu quitter le châtain du regard pendant toute la prestation, et à certaines notes, il sentait son estomac se tordre. Mais ce n'était que la chanson, comment ne pouvait-on pas réagir comme ça quand quelqu'un reprend aussi bien une chanson des Beatles ?

* * *

**-POV Kurt-  
**

Il avait eu ce besoin de chanter cette chanson. Après tout, elle lui tenait à cœur, et puis, c'était les Beatles, un groupe que le châtain aux yeux bleus affectionnait plus que tout. Alors qu'il finissait par lâcher le micro, il tourna le regard vers l'audience, et quand il vit la réaction de tout le monde, il fut assez étonné. C'était si émouvant que ça ? Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Schuester de prendre la parole.

« Et bien Kurt, je dois dire que c'était magnifique. Bien joué. Il y avait une raison particulière pour que tu chantes cette chanson ? »

Il en avait des tonnes, entre son père qui était encore affaibli suite à sa crise cardiaque, son harcèlement plus que présent dans les couloirs du lycée, ce baiser volé dans les vestiaires, évidemment il avait plus de raisons qu'il n'en fallait pour avoir chanter et exprimer ses sentiments, même si ça n'avait pas clairement de rapport avec la musique évidemment.

« Pas vraiment, ça faisait un petit moment que je voulais chanter des Beatles, c'est tout. »

Menteur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait menti ? Il ne voulait pas que les autres se sentent préoccupés par ce qui lui arrivait, entre Karofsky et son père, ce n'était clairement pas la peine après tout. Le professeur finit par acquiescer et il retourna à sa place. Personne d'autre ne chanta ce jour là, surement n'avaient-ils pas pensé à préparer quelque chose dans ce genre là, chose relativement normale. Car même si certaines fois, Schuester laissait percer certains indices quant au thème de la semaine, cette fois il ne l'avait pas fait. Quoiqu'en soit, est-il vraiment nécessaire de se préparer pour faire passer des sentiments ? Si on a quelque chose sur le cœur, et qu'on souhaite l'exprimer, ça se fera tout seul, naturellement, et tous les autres ressentiront ce que toi tu ressens. Après tout, il avait bien réussi à visiblement faire passer des émotions non ? Oui.

Le cours finit par se terminer, et ils purent définitivement sortir. Il guetta plusieurs fois le couloir, cherchant rapidement du regard une veste rouge qui lui montrerait que certains membres de l'équipe de football –pas ceux qui faisaient parti du glee club, les autres- étaient dans les environs, mais un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua que personne n'était là. Il finit par arriver au niveau de son casier, et alors qu'il tournait doucement le verrou pour faire son code et avoir accès à ses livres, il sentit brutalement le contact brutal et froid du casier contre sa joue. Et merde. Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, de se relever ou de faire quoique ce soit pour reconnaître le rire sadique de Karofsky et de ses camarades qui s'éloignaient en riant. Evidemment, d'autres personnes étaient présentes dans le couloir, mais ces choses là étaient tellement habituelles ces derniers temps. Et puis, ils n'avaient pas trop leur mot à dire malheureusement.

Il sentit les larmes montaient à ses yeux bleus, et avant de récupérer ses livres, il partit s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Il pensait être seul là bas, et à peine avait-il passé le seuil des toilettes que les larmes avaient franchi ses yeux et qu'elles tombaient chaudement et brutalement contre ses joues blanches. Ca ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, si ? Au final, le bruit d'un verrou dévérouillé et d'une porte qui s'ouvre ne le firent même pas bougé, mais ce fut uniquement une voix qui coupa ses pensées, et qui sait, surement une partie de ses larmes avec la surprise.

« Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Pas besoin de relever la tête pour reconnaître la voix du petit nouveau, Blaine Anderson. Le châtain haussa les épaules avant de finalement faire un signe de négation de la tête.

« Ce n'est rien, ce ne sont que des broutilles.  
\- Je suis censé te croire ? Je ne connais pas grand monde qui se met à pleurer sans raisons. Tu peux en parler tu sais ? C'est la chanson qui t'a fait ça ?  
\- C'est plus compliqué. Disons simplement que c'est dur d'être le seul gay assumé de tout le lycée et surement de toute la ville. »

* * *

**-POV Blaine-**

En soit c'était évident, non ? Pourtant, la nouvelle tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe pour lui, il ne s'attendait clairement pas à une telle nouvelle. Evidemment que Kurt était gay, il n'en avait jamais réellement été sûr, mais disons que dans ses habits et sa manière de se comporter, c'était comme marqué sur lui que son orientation sexuelle n'était visiblement pas dirigée vers les filles. Le brun sentit sa gorge se serrer, et même s'il savait parfaitement pourquoi, il préféra l'ignorer et jouer son rôle d'ami, même s'ils n'étaient pas clairement amis mais plutôt des connaissances.

« C'est à cause de ça ? Laisses moi deviner, Karofsky est derrière cela, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je…. (Le brun vit le châtain déglutir, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.) Disons qu'il aime l'idée de me faire regretter le fait d'être gay et de l'assumer. »

Allez savoir pourquoi, ça ne l'avait pas étonné. Ce fichu joueur de sport et sa clique n'étaient que des idiots sans aucune cellule grise, n'importe qui l'avait surement remarqué. Mais comment pouvait-on décemment faire ça à quelqu'un d'aussi innocent et attentionné que Kurt ? Déjà faire quelque chose dans le genre de base, il ne comprenait pas, mais en plus à quelqu'un comme Kurt qui, pour des raisons que Blaine ne comprenait pas, lui donnait juste envie de le protéger et de ne pas le laisser souffrir, c'était encore pire.

« Ne te préoccupes pas de ce que pense cet idiot. Il n'aime pas le fait que tu t'assumes, simplement parce qu'il préfère quand les choses vont dans son sens, sauf qu'avec toi ce n'est pas le cas. Mais ne changes rien, ne changes pas quoique ce soit pour un idiot qui dans tous les cas trouvera un moyen de te critiquer, ne serait-ce qu'avec le Glee Club, parce que ça voudrait clairement dire que je me suis trompé sur toi, et j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. Les autres sont au courant ?  
\- Je ne compte pas changer, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi sortir du placard si c'est pour y retourner ensuite ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Et je suppose que par les autres tu entends ceux du Glee Club ? (Blaine acquiesça) Oui, ils le sont, pendant une période ils ont tout fait pour me défendre, mais au final ça a eu l'air de se calmer et je suppose qu'ils ne pensent plus trop à ça maintenant. »

Et personne n'était là pour prendre sa défense.

« Oh… Je peux t'aider tu sais. Je faisais parti d'un club de boxe dans mon ancien lycée, ça peut servir non ?  
\- Euh, la violence ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Dans le fond, il n'avait surement pas tort, surtout que si Blaine arrivait en essayant de se venger de ce qu'avait fait David, il aurait bien plus de chances de finir à l'infirmerie ou à l'hopital plutôt qu'en vainqueur.

« On peut sortir des toilettes ? C'est juste franchement glauque Blaine. »

Le brun eut un sourire amusé avant de finalement acquiesçer. Ils finirent par tous es deux sortir, après que Blaine ait vérifié que la voie était libre. Alors qu'ils finissaient par aller se poser à la bibliothèque car ils avaient un temps de libre, le brun entendit la voix cristalline de Kurt reprendre la parole.

« Dis moi si tu ne veux pas me le dire, mais je me demande, pourquoi est-ce que tu as changé de lycée en cours d'année comme ça ? Bon, on est encore en début d'année, mais ce n'est plus vraiment la rentrée pour le coup.  
\- Et bien, disons qu'il y a eu des conflits d'intérêts entre mon père et moi, et le connaissant, il ne vaut mieux pas que le froisse trop, donc j'ai préféré faire ce que lui voulait et venir dans cette nouvelle école même si je trouvais déjà mon ancielle école géniale, plutôt que de prendre des risques.  
\- Il avait une raison spéciale pour te demander ça ? Je veux dire, pour quelle raison un père irait-il demander à son fils de quitter son lycée ?  
\- C'est compliqué. Disons qu'il espérait que cela change quelques petites choses.  
\- Et ça marche ?  
\- Pas vraiment. »

Ne pas donner trop de précisions. Déjà parce que malgré tout, Kurt restait un inconnu et, même s'il pensait pouvoir lui faire confiance, il n'avait clairement aucune preuve, et de plus, il n'assumait pas les propos de son père à son égard, ni la vie à laquelle il avait le droit chez lui. Kurt acquiesça, et visiblement, il avait l'air convaincu, ce qui rassura malgré tout Blaine dans le fond, car prendre des risques n'était pas nécessaire.

Ils continuèrent de parler de cette manière pendant quelques temps avant de finalement rentrer chez eux. Une fois chacun d'entre eux arrivé au niveau de leur voiture respective, ils se saluèrent et finirent par démarrer. Blaine arriva finalement chez lui et, à peine la porte avait-elle était ouverte, il entendit la voix de son père résonner dans ses oreilles.

« Alors Blaine, cette journée, comment ça s'est passé ?  
\- Bien, j'ai eu les premiers cours du glee club.  
\- Parce que tu t'es acharné à t'inscrire dans ce club ? Ils ne sont pas bons pour toi Blaine.  
\- Tu ne les connais pas.  
\- Toi non plus.  
\- Tu veux que je te rassure, il y a des Cheerleaders, et d'autres filles. »

Visiblement, ces quelques mots avaient suffis à son père pour que ce dernier s'apaise doucement, très doucement.

« C'est déjà ça, tu n'es pas si idiot que cela finalement. Tu as commencé à leur parler ?  
\- Pas encore, on a pas eu beaucoup d'occasions ces derniers temps.  
\- Tu n'as donc parlé à personne de ce fichu club ?  
\- Et bien si, au professeur, à Rachel, qui est la copine de Finn à qui j'ai déjà parlé, qui est le demi frère de Kurt à qui j'ai déjà également parlé.  
\- Ca fait quand même des garçons. Aurais-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dit ? Fais des efforts, l'image que tu as donné de toi dans ton ancienne école salit le nom de la famille. Tu as choisi de ne pas être normal, tu le résous.  
\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ce n'était pas un choix.  
\- Et moi je t'ai donné mes conditions. »

Les dernières paroles de son père résonnèrent dans ses oreilles. Il finit par monter dans sa chambre sans un mot, ne voulant pas rester devant son père qui ne faisait que le criitquer. Et sa mère ? Il ne savait pas où elle était, surement chez des amis pour ne pas trop rester avec le père Anderson.

Au final, il se coucha, et les paroles de son père résonnaient dans sa tête, comme chaque soir. Sauf que cette fois, il y avait une nouveauté, car il y avait aussi les paroles Kurt : « Pourquoi sortir du placard si c'est pour y retourner ? »

* * *

(*) La chanson est _Blackbird_, des Beatles. Elle avait déjà été interprétée dans la saison 2, épisode 16.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ?  
La suite arrivera bientôt, dans deux semaines grand maximum ! :)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Coucouuuuuu !**

Me voici de retour, comme promis, avec le second chapitre :D Comme je l'avais dit dans le précédent chapitre, cette fiction m'inspire beaucoup et j'ai pas mal d'idées, ce qui implique je dois faire des choix qui, je l'espère, vous plairont )

Alors, la réponse aux reviews !

**Klaiindy : **A vrai dire, je me doutais, et j'espérais aussi, que tu ne m'oublierais pas )  
Je comptais justement sur ce chapitre pour instaurer les bases, histoire de pas directement me jeter dans la fiction sans avoir rien posé. En effet, ces fichus footballers sont prêts à faire chier n'importe qui.. Je voulais montrer ce côté affectif du Glee Club en faisant en sorte que son intégration se passe bien, parce que comme pour toi, c'est une des principales qualités du Glee Club pour moi :)  
En effet, l'histoire de Kurt change un peu ce que tu viens de dire.. Mais c'est aussi en partie son choix de cacher ses problèmes, après tout. Comment Blaine aurait-il pu rater le fait que Kurt n'allait pas bien ? Après tout, il l'a vu pleurer, et pour moi, Blaine c'est quelqu'un qui se préoccupe des gens, surement plus facilement qu'il ne se préoccupe de lui même (oui, je sais, ça se voit que je l'aime ))  
Evidemment, que seraient les problèmes de Blaine sans son père ? T'as bien raison de faire tes hypothèses, t'auras des réponses de toute manière, t'as qu'à les noter dans ton petit carnet au pire ) C'est Kluuuuute :D Pardon, j'adore ce mot que tu viens de sortir ahah )  
Ouais, t'as raison, vas dormir, c'pas bien de se coucher aussi tard tu sais ? :')  
Et voilà ton chapire, gros bisous Cindy. *coeurcoeurcoeur*

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à RIB et non pas à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**-POV Blaine-**

Le lendemain, Blaine avait pris une décision sur la chanson qu'il allait chanter. A vrai dire, c'était une musique qu'il avait écrite au moment où il était à la Dalton Academy, et il ne l'avait jamais dévoilée à personne, mais cette semaine il était question de sentiments non ? Alors même si sur ce coup là, il n'avait clairement aucune confiance en lui, il fallait qu'il essaye de chanter cette chanson devant le Glee Club. Il se prépara rapidement dans sa chambre et, comme d'habitude, ne descendit qu'à la dernière minute histoire d'échapper à une discussion gênante de plus avec son père. Détrompez vous, il aimait son père, parce que c'était son père justement, mais ce dernier était exaspérant et lourd, et vexant. Ca fait beaucoup de défauts oui, sans oublier son manque de compréhension légendaire. D'un coup ça n'étonnait plus trop Blaine que son frère aîné, Cooper, ait quitté le nid familial une fois qu'il avait atteint sa majorité, ce dernier s'excusant mille fois auprès de Blaine de le laisser, mais il avait eu raison, il avait eu une chance de partir, pour quelles raisons n'aurait-il pas du la prendre ? Depuis, il arrivait souvent à Blaine de parler à Cooper par SMS ou mail, le soutien de son frère était plus qu'important pour lui.

Il passa à peine dans sa cuisine, le sac à dos nonchalamment posé sur son épaule, avant de se saisir d'un morceau de tartine et de finalement saluer son père qui lisait le journal, prétextant être en retard pour partir de chez lui.

Une fois arrivé au lycée, il rentra confiant dans le grand bâtiment. Il passa rapidement à son casier pour prendre ses livres d'histoire et de biologie dont il avait besoin, avant de finalement aller vers la salle d'histoire, qui était son premier cours de la journée. Il alla rapidement s'installer au fond de la salle, nettement en avance, place qu'il n'avait jamais quitté depuis qu'il était arrivé le premier jour. La salle était presque vide, seulement deux autres personnes y étaient, et il ne connaissait aucune d'elles. Il y avait une rousse et un brun, tous les deux plongés dans une grande discussion. Ne voyant visiblement personne avec qui parler, le brun se saisit de son téléphone avant de brancher ses écouteurs sur ce dernier et de lancer sa playlist de musiques. Finissant par être plongé dans sa musique, il sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un lui taper doucement l'épaule. Il releva le regard avant de reconnaître les yeux bleus de Kurt, qui venait d'arriver. Il mit sa musique en pause, se débarrassant de ses écouteurs, avant de relever à nouveau le regard vers le châtain.

« Hey ! Tu vas bien ?  
\- Mieux. (Ce dernier avait chuchoté ce mot là.) Et toi ?  
\- Bien également. Content de savoir que tu vas mieux.  
\- Tu as décidé de ce que tu allais chanté au Glee Club cet après midi, ou alors peut être que tu comptes chanter plus tard ?  
\- Je pense chanter cet après midi, j'ai finalement trouvé mon bonheur parmi toutes les musiques que j'avais, donc s'il n'y a pas trop de monde qui se propose pour chanter, je devrais me débrouiller pour chanter.  
\- Tant mieux. Je suis pressé de l'entendre. »

Blaine vit un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres du châtain, sourire que le bouclé s'empressa de lui rendre. En ayant parlé du chant avec Kurt, il ne pourrait plus reculer et chanterait bel et bien durant la réunion du Glee Club, et à vrai dire, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée, peut être aurait-il du se taire ? Evidemment, il donnait une image de quelqu'un qui avait assez confiance en lui, mais en réalité c'était tout le contraire. Et si la musique ne plaisait pas ? Et s'il se contentait d'un misérable échec ? Il fallait qu'il arrête avec tous ces « et si », ça n'arrangerait rien. Il décala son sac afin que Kurt puisse poser les siennes ainsi que son sac, et la professeur finit par arriver.

La matinée fut assez longue, même trop longue, et après tous ces cours, Blaine alla déposer ses affaires dans son casier. Il rejoint vite le Glee Club à la cafeteria où ils mangeaient toujours tous ensemble. Le repas fut animé de nombreuses conversations et de plusieurs débats sur le sujet de la semaine qui, visiblement, plaisait à certains mais pas excessivement à d'autres. Encore une fois, Rachel passa son temps contre Finn, ayant surement peur que ce dernier s'envole. Malgré tout, Blaine devait avouer qu'ils étaient charmants ensemble. Il connaissait de mieux en mieux chaque personne du Glee Club, même s'il ne parlait pas toujours à tous, étant donné que certains, comme Santana par exemple, étaient assez refermés sur eux mêmes ou froids dans leur remarque. Santana était la meilleure pour les surnoms, y avait Le Nain pour Rachel, Lady Hummel pour Kurt, Hobbit pour lui, et ainsi de suite, pas génial donc.

Pour une fois, ils avaient le cours de chant juste après le repas, et non pas en fin de journée après tous ces cours qui pouvaient être fortement inintéressants. Ils rentrèrent tous ensemble dans la salle de chant et prirent leurs places habituelles. C'était dingue comment, avec le temps, chacun s'attribuait un siège en particulier, histoire d'être entouré par les bonnes personnes. Blaine lui, était entouré par Artie et Kurt. Artie était adorable, et gérait son handicap comme un roi, personne ne pouvait le nier pour le coup. Ils discutèrent tous longuement en attendant que Monsieur Schuester arrive, ce qui arriva bien rapidement. Le silence arriva rapidement dans la salle quand ce dernier posa son sac sur le piano.

« Salut les jeunes ! Alors, comme vous le savez, les Communales se rapprochent de plus en plus, et j'aurais la liste de nos adversaires la semaine prochaine ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tout se passera bien pour nous ! »

Cette annonce fut accueillie par de nombreux cris d'approbation dans la salle, ce qui fit visiblement rire Schuester. Il finit par reprendre la parole une fois que le silence s'était rétablit.

« Mais revenons-en à nos chevaux. Pour le thème de cette semaine, est-ce que quelqu'un est près à chanter quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

Après seulement une seconde d'hésitation, Blaine leva la main et, en regardant autour de lui, remarqua que Rachel également, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas réellement, car s'il avait bien compris ce que tout le monde lui avait expliqué, Rachel était celle qui participait toujours au Glee Club et qui s'activait comme une folle pour réussir. Au final, il décida de laisser cette dernière chanter avant lui, quel était l'intérêt de se battre pour chanter en premier de toute manière ? Il n'y en avait pas.

« Allez Rachel, présentes nous ta chanson. »

Rachel répondit au professeur avec un sourire avant de dire la chanson au pianiste à l'oreille. Au final, la salle entière reconnut la musique _Without You_ qui, évidemment, était adressée à Finn. Certes, ce n'était pas la prestation la plus émouvante au possible, mais il était clair que l'annonce et les sentiments qu'elle voulait faire passer dans cette chanson étaient passés. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Blaine pendant la chanson, ces deux là faisaient clairement un beau couple, et Finn avaient l'air d'apprécier le geste que Rachel avait fait. Quand les dernières notes retentirent, Finn se leva avant d'aller poser un baiser sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée, qui y répondit. Au final, tout le monde applaudit, et ils finirent par tous les deux retourner à leur place. Schuester, qui était resté assis sur son tabouret, finit par se relever, applaudissant.

« C'était vraiment beau Rachel, bien joué. Blaine, toujours d'attaque pour chanter ? »

Blaine releva le regard vers son professeur. Ca ne servait à rien de retarder le moment où il allait chanter, surtout que dans le fond il était pressé de chanter cette chanson, même si le fait de chanter une chanson originale était relativement risqué. Il finit par acquiescer après quelques secondes avant de finalement se lever et aller se poser près du pianiste auquel il passa une partition, sa partition. Ce dernier releva le regard vers lui avant de finir par acquiescer, et finalement Blaine finit par revenir au niveau du micro. Il fit un signe de tête au pianiste afin de lui dire de commencer à jouer. Les premières notes résonnèrent rapidement dans les oreilles du brun et il commença à chanter.

« _I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Everytime I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me..._

_And you tell me:_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes..._

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize..._

_Baby, I'm not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_Oh, 'cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing_

_Can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through...__ »_

Les dernières notes résonnèrent, et le bouclé finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il s'était totalement laissé emporter par la musique, il l'avouait, et au final, il avait finit par fermer les yeux, chantant cette chanson machinalement, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait, ce qui était loin d'être le cas en réalité. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, et qu'il se fut à nouveau habitué à la lumière présente dans la salle à cause du soleil, le bouclé releva le regard vers ses camarades et son professeur qui était allé s'asseoir à sa place. Il n'arrivait pas à dire si c'était un succès, étant donné que presque tous étaient assis, avec la bouche entrouverte et les yeux assez grands ouverts. Il remarqua quelques traces rouges autour des yeux de Rachel et de Kurt, cela montrait qu'ils avaient pleuré, non ? Il n'en savait rien. Le silence fut assez long, avant que Schuester ne prenne la parole.

« Je.. On rêve ou c'est une chanson originale(*) ?  
\- Ce.. C'est une chanson originale oui.  
\- Wahou. Je dois dire, bien joué, franchement. »

C'était assez dingue, mais à partir du moment où le professeur avait prononcé ces mots, des bruits secs arrivèrent dans les oreilles du bouclé, montrant que ses camarades étaient en train d'applaudir. Un léger sourire timide apparut sur les lèvres du bouclé face aux applaudissements de ces camarades, et une fois que ce fut calmé, ce fut au tour du professeur de reprendre la parole.

« C'était magnifique. Et l'émotion allait clairement avec, ce qui est souvent le cas avec les chansons originales. Tu en as beaucoup des comme ça ?  
\- Je… J'en ai quelques unes, oui.  
\- Et bien, si toutes les autres sont comme celle-là, elles doivent être géniales.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir en toute sincérité, c'était tellement étonnant. Evidemment, il avait espéré ne pas faire un grand échec, mais il ne s'attendait clairement pas à un succès comme celui-ci. Ca avait tant plu que ça ? Il finit par aller se rasseoir, et Artie lui donna clairement la confirmation. Visiblement, ce dernier avait adoré, et aimait beaucoup le concept d'une chanson originale.

* * *

**-POV Kurt-**

C'était magnifique. Pendant la chanson, il avait senti quelques larmes glisser le long de sa peau. Il avait rapidement compris que c'était une chanson originale, entre le fait qu'il ne reconnaissait pas la musique et que Blaine avait passé une partition au pianiste. Evidemment, il n'en avait pas été clairement sûr jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le confirme en répondant à leur professeur. Le léger sourire timide qui apparut sur le visage de Blaine était relativement mignon, même s'il était relativement discret. Surement cela devait être surprenant d'avoir un succès, parce que dans le fond, il était clair qu'en partant vers le micro, il n'avait pas été sûr de lui, n'importe qui l'aurait remarqué.

A qui avait-il écrit cette chanson ? Il s'en savait rien. Une petite amie ? Un membre de sa famille ? Une personne externe ? Et quand-est ce qu'il l'avait écrite, aussi. Toutes ces questions étaient des questions sans réponse pour le châtain, mais quand le brun tourna la tête vers lui, il finit par prendre la parole.

« C'était magnifique Blaine. Je ne savais pas que tu écrivais des chansons !  
\- Merci Kurt. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas la présenter jusqu'à hier soir, mais je suis content de savoir que ça a plu.  
\- Ca ne pouvait que plaire. Les paroles sont belles, et franchement, je ne sais pas quel message tu voulais faire passer quand tu l'as écrite ni à qui, mais clairement, elle est magnifique. »

Il crut voir le visage de Blaine se fermer doucement face à la remarque de Kurt. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Il ne lui semblait pas, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que le visage de Blaine s'était fermé de cette manière. Au final, il eut le droit à un sourire de la part de Blaine avant que le bouclé aux yeux mordorés ne lui réponde.

« C'est assez compliqué comme histoire. Je ne sais même plus exactement à quoi je pensais quand j'ai écrit cette chanson. Mais merci pour ton avis, il me touche vraiment. »

Au final, peut être que ce n'était qu'une impression ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'être si fermé, surement n'était-ce qu'un léger défaut de vision l'espace d'un instant chez le châtain, ça ne pouvait qu'être ça, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, Blaine n'avait aucune raison d'aller mal. Il avait l'air d'être franchement bien intégré au lycée et au Glee Club, et les footballers avaient visiblement fini par doucement le relâcher, même s'ils étaient toujours fidèles à eux-mêmes et prêts à embêter n'importe qui, surtout lui, pour le coup.

Après quelques secondes, le silence finit par revenir dans la salle, et après quelques paroles et explications de la part de leur professeur, les élèves finirent par partir de la classe. Kurt n'avait plus aucun cours, et il lui semblait que les autres du Glee Club non plus. Il se tourna vers ces derniers avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« Dites, vous n'avez plus cours vous non plus, non ?  
\- Non. (Ils avaient répondu en cœur.)  
\- Ca vous dit qu'on sorte ? Il encore assez tôt franchement, on pourrait en profiter, et je ne sais pas, aller faire un bowling ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Le bowling était l'activité que les gens appréciaient en général. Il savait par connaissance de cause que certains l'appréciaient clairement, mais pour d'autres, il n'était pas sûr. Au final, ils acceptèrent tous, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire soulagé sur le visage de Kurt.

Après quelques discussions et prises de décisions, ils finirent par tous se diriger vers les voitures. Certains étaient venus à pied au lycée, c'est pour cette raison qu'au final, les voitures furent partagées entre les élèves du Glee Club. Une grande ligne de voiture finit par partir dans la direction du bowling le plus proche. Une fois arrivés à ce dernier, et aussi une fois que les conducteurs avaient trouvé où se garer, tous le Glee Club rentra dans le bowling, autant dire qu'ils étaient nombreux. Heureusement, c'était une après midi de semaine, et du coup il n'y avait pas autant de monde que le week end ou le soir, ce fut donc rapidement qu'ils arrivèrent tous ensemble au niveau d'une piste, tous les chaussures de bowling aux pieds.

Après une longue délibération, les équipes finirent par se former. D'un côté, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Lauren, Kurt et Blaine, et de l'autre, Santana, Quinn, Sam, Britanny, Tina et Mike. Malheureusement, à cause de son fauteuil, Artie ne pouvait pas joué, mais si en croyait ses paroles –Kurt n'était pas sûr de les croire- ça ne le dérangeait pas de les regarder jouer, parce que même s'il ne participait pas, cela restait comique, non ? C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils avaient hésité à aller au bowling, car c'était une activité où l'un d'eux ne pouvait pas participer, et c'était quelque chose qu'ils n'acceptaient pas clairement.

Une fois qu'ils étaient tous allés chercher leurs boules, ils retournèrent au niveau de la piste et prirent place sur les fauteuils. L'ordre de jeu avait été choisi par celui qui leur avait attribué la piste, et au final ça ne suivait pas réellement les équipes, mais peu importe, malgré tout ils allaient jouer les uns contre les autres, avec amusement. Après plusieurs tours, c'était l'équipe de Santana qui menait la danse, mais uniquement de quelques points. Kurt était assis sur un des fauteuils et il allait se retourner vers Blaine pour lui indiquer que c'était bientôt son tour, mais il remarqua que ce dernier avait les yeux baissés vers son téléphone portable, et les sourcils froncés. Pour quelle raison était-il comme ça ? Il ne dit rien, et se contenta de dire à ce dernier que son tour aller arriver. Blaine releva le regard vers lui et lui offrit un sourire avant de finalement se lever, laissant son téléphone sur la table. _Ne fouilles pas Kurt, c'est pas la peine, c'est surement rien. Et puis, tu le connais à peine,_(**)voilà ce que Kurt n'arrêtait pas de penser. Il finit par relever le regard vers Blaine qui allait jouer son premier coup. Sauf que, le jeune homme vit le téléphone du bouclé s'allumer, et il ne put que succomber à la tentation de ne serait-ce que regarder le nom de l'expéditeur. Papa ? Blaine avait-il des problèmes avec son père ? Fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'y penser.

Au final, et heureusement, Blaine finit par revenir après avoir fait un très beau spare. Le châtain hésita pendant quelques secondes à lui parler de son père, mais ce dernier ne lui dirait surement, après tout ils se connaissaient à peine. _Arrêtes d'y penser, tu deviens clairement parano. _Heureusement que son tour vint rapidement et qu'il put aller jouer son tour, ça lui changea facilement les idées et, même s'il n'était pas réellement doué au bowling, au moins ça l'occupait, et il pouvait faire gagner des points à son équipe.

Après de nombreuses minutes, Santana, qui était la dernière personne à jouer, joua son dernier tour, et au final, ce fut comme prévu l'équipe de cette dernière qui gagna la compétition, pas pour beaucoup, en soit. Et le meilleur joueur de la partie était Quinn, qui visiblement ne faisait clairement pas du bowling pour la première fois vu le nombre de points qu'elle avait fait gagner à son équipe, avec Finn juste derrière elle. Au final, après avoir pris à manger et à boire sur place juste après la partie, ils partirent tous ensemble rejoindre les voitures. Ils repartirent en gros, essayant de s'organiser en faisant en sorte de ramener les gens qui étaient proches de chez eux. C'est pour cette raison que Kurt se retrouva à ramener Blaine, et uniquement Blaine.

* * *

**-POV Blaine-**

Evidemment, le trajet fut accompagné d'une discussion, parce que franchement, un trajet, qu'il soit long ou non, paraitrait interminable et pesant dans le silence, non ? Blaine avait cru remarquer que Kurt était assez tendu pendant le trajet, mais il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, c'est pour cette raison qu'il finit par prendre la parole.

« Ca va Kurt ? T'as l'air tendu.  
\- Quoi ? (Il sembla répondre assez vite) Non t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que je suis fatigué un peu.  
\- Ah d'accord. C'était cool cet après-midi, le Glee Club est vraiment soudé je trouve, je suis content d'avoir choisi de venir ici.  
\- Tu as fait le bon choix. On accepte tout le monde et on fait en sorte qu'ils s'intègrent, comme tu as surement pu le remarquer.  
\- Je l'ai remarqué oui. Et puis franchement, y a beaucoup de talent dans le groupe, et puis c'est assez diversifié, ça fait la force aussi.  
\- Je trouve aussi. Tu étais de la Dalton Academy avant non ?  
\- Oui oui.  
\- C'était bien là bas non ? Enfin cette école a vraiment une très bonne réputation.  
\- C'était même génial, j'ai adoré mes années d'études là bas.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu es parti ? »

Cette question déstabilisa le brun. Il pourrait dire qu'il était parti pour découvrir de nouveaux horizons et pour changer d'air, mais c'était tellement faux. Mais dire à quelqu'un qu'il connaît depuis seulement une ou deux semaines que c'était parce que son père l'avait fait changer, ce n'était pas une meilleure idée. Pourtant, fallait faire un choix.

« C'est assez compliqué, mais je voulais découvrir de nouvelles choses. Mais mes études là bas resteront bien longtemps dans ma mémoire crois le. Les gens là bas sont fantastiques. »

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Sebastien. Ce dernier, tout comme beaucoup de Warblers, avaient été là pour lui dès son arrivée, et c'est vrai qu'être séparé d'eux si brutalement sur un coup de tête avait été assez dur, mais il n'avait pas pu contester contre son père, parce que de toute manière, ce dernier ne voulait clairement rien savoir, tout le monde le savait, puisque de toute manière, quand la réputation de la famille, et surtout la sienne, sont en jeu, rien d'autre n'importe.

Finalement, la conversation se termina et la voiture de Kurt finit par s'arrêter devant chez lui. Ce dernier reconnut rapidement la personne sur le perron. Son père l'attendait visiblement, étant donné que ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait plus tard, il allait surement se faire passer un savon, une fois de plus. Il salua Kurt et le remercie pour le trajet avant de finalement se saisir de son sac et de sortir la voiture. Il ferma la porte avant de saluer Kurt de la main avec un sourire quand ce dernier redémarra. Ce sourire se dissipa rapidement quand il arriva devant la porte et qu'il vit le regard de son père.

« Qui c'était ? C'est pour lui que tu n'es pas rentré pour le repas ?  
\- C'était Kurt, quelqu'un de ma classe et du Glee Club. Et non, ce n'est pas pour lui, c'est juste qu'avec le groupe on est allés faire un bowling, et il m'a ramené parce que je te rappelle que je n'ai pas de voiture.  
\- Je n'aime pas trop ce que je vois de tes fréquentations.  
\- Parce que c'est un garçon ? Ce n'est pas très avancé comme avis papa.  
\- Depuis que tu as fait ce choix idiot, j'ai l'impression que tu ne réalises plus rien. Tu as fait le mauvais choix Blaine, et tu le sais autant que moi.  
\- Combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter que ce n'était pas un choix ? Je suis comme ça, je n'y peux rien.  
\- Tu ne fais surtout pas d'efforts pour changer.  
\- Parce que c'est quelque chose qui ne change pas. Mais peu importe, penses ce que tu veux, tu es trop têtu de toute manière. »

Il finit par contourner son père avant de rapidement monter à l'étage. Une fois arrivé en haut et une fois qu'il fut enfermé dans sa chambre, il se saisit de son ordinateur avant de se diriger vers sa boîte mail, commençant à rédiger un mail à son frère.

* * *

**De : **Blaine Anderson.

**Sujet : **Papa.  
**A :** Cooper Anderson.

_Salut Cooper, comment tu vas ? J'espère que ça se passe bien chez toi. Personnellement, notre cher père vient encore de me faire une leçon de morale parce que visiblement, je ne fais pas assez d'efforts pour m'intéresser aux filles. Il ne réalisera jamais que je n'y peux rien, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant il faut que j'attende de pouvoir quitter le nid familial, génial. Sinon, j'ai ce garçon dans ma classe, Kurt, il est adorable, mais il passe son temps à se faire harceler par cette équipe de football dont je t'avais parlé parce qu'il est gay. Je n'ai pas réellement envie de faire mon coming-back pour le coup. Mais quel est l'intérêt de l'avoir fait une fois si c'est pour retourner dans le placard ?_

* * *

Je sais que tu n'es pas dans cette situation vu que tu sors avec Tracey, mais franchement, j'ai besoin de tes conseils Coop', vu que je n'ai personne à la maison qui pourra me conseiller. Je n'arrive pas à avoir de nouvelles de maman, je suppose qu'elle aussi ne nous donnera plus de nouvelles. Tu arrives à en avoir toi ? Si oui, ce serait cool que je puisse lui parler, si tu acceptes, évidemment.

_Bisous,  
B. _

Blaine referma son ordinateur avant de finalement aller se coucher. Il était tard, la journée avait été longue, et de toute manière, il n'avait rien à faire d'autre. Aussi, pourquoi descendrait il voir son père si c'est pour se faire dénigrer et critiquer ? Il préférait rester coucher.

* * *

(*) Pour ceux qui auront reconnu, la musique est _Not Alone_, chantée par notre Darren officiel !  
(**) Les pensées des personnages sont écrites en italique.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !  
Il a été un peu plus long que les précédents, et j'espère franchement qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires (même si ce sont des critiques, oui oui) en review ;)

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :D


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoiiiiiir ! **

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, mais entre les fêtes, la fac et les révisions pour les examens, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire :(  
Mais comme je suis en vacances, je devrais pouvoir publier plus souvent pendant les deux semaines qui arrivent !

Pour le coup, voici le chapitre 3. Que pensez vous des bases instaurées jusque là ainsi que du contexte ? :)

Voici donc la réponse aux reviews !

**Klaiindy : **Darren. J'étais tellement obligée de mettre Not Alone, je ne me suis pas laissé le choix en fait, cette musique est tellement parfaite pour le coup, genre réellement tellement parfaite, je m'en remets pas. Sa voix est un cadeau de toute manière :') Son père est têtu, et évidemment, je lui donne l'image d'un con, autant le dire clairement ahah.. Et oui, son « choix », évidemment. J'aime beaucoup ce côté de Cooper, certains font des conflits entre les deux mais moi je les vois tous les deux comme des soutiens permanents l'un pour l'autre ahah. (J'ai vuuuuuu, Pam, manque plus que l'actrice !)  
Tu n'attends que ça n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose de plus profond ahah )  
Pas de crétins de footballers en effet, ils te manquent dis moi ? Je tenais vraiment à faire le bowling mais je dois dire que je me sentais vraiment mal pour Artie, mais je prévois des trucs t'inquiètes pas pour ça )  
La maman de Blaine, tu verras quand t'auras plus d'informations ahah, j'ai tellement de plans sur elle, tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ! C'est une idée comme une autre, tu verras si je le fais ou pas )  
Gros bisous Cindy *CoeurCalinBisous*

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**-POV Blaine-**

Au final, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que le jeune homme avait envoyé un mail à son frère, et il n'avait aucune réponse de ce dernier, ce qui le stressait légèrement. En effet, en général, quand ils échangeaient des mails, ou du moins quand Blaine lui en envoyait un, il avait une réponse assez rapidement, comme par exemple le lendemain ou quelques jours plus tard. Là, cela faisait vraiment beaucoup de temps par rapport à d'habitude. Et s'il avait eu un problème ? Et s'il ne voulait plus lui répondre parce que son jugement sur Blaine avait changé ? C'était inquiétant. Peut être bien qu'il ne voyait que les côtés négatifs, c'était même surement le cas d'ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Cooper était le dernier réel membre de sa famille auquel Blaine pouvait se raccrocher, et autant dire que ça valait tout l'or du monde pour Blaine.

Il se leva encore une fois, se prépara, et vérifia ses mails, qui affichaient toujours désespérément le fait que le frère du bouclé ne lui avait toujours pas donné de réponse. Il soupira avant de glisser son ordinateur ainsi que ses cahiers dans son sac avant de finalement partir de la maison. Ces derniers temps, depuis la discussion avec son père en réalité, il faisait en sorte de passer le moins de temps possible dans les pièces communes, donc de passer le moins de temps possible avec son père qui, visiblement, avait quelque chose à lui reprocher, le fait qu'il ai « décidé » d'être gay. Il ne lâcha même pas un au revoir en partant, avant de fermer la porte et de glisser ses clés dans sa veste.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, le jeune homme finit par enfin arriver au lycée. Il avait pris l'habitude d'y aller à pied, ne voyant pas pourquoi il prendrait sa voiture et chercherait pendant trop de temps à son goût à se garer alors qu'il avait le lycée à quelques minutes de chez lui à pied, fallait juste qu'il ai la motivation, c'est tout. Alors qu'il arrivait enfin au lycée, une petite sonnerie venant de son portable le fit sursauter, et il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, sachant parfaitement que cela signifiait qu'il avait reçu un mail. Il prit rapidement son téléphone avant de le déverrouiller, et son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit le nom de son frère marqué à côté du mail. Enfin une réponse.

* * *

**De : **Cooper Anderson.  
**Sujet : **Re: Papa.  
**A : **Blaine Anderson.

_Salut frangin, _

_Vraiment désolé de pas t'avoir répondu de suite, en vérité j'ai pas changé, j'ai tendance à ne pas toujours vérifier ma boîte mail personnelle, tu me connais (s'il te plait ne m'en veux pas.) Ensuite, je vais très bien, tout se passe bien de mon côté, autant d'un point de vue professionnel que personnel, donc ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi petit.  
Ensuite, pour ce qui est de toi, je voudrais bien te dire de faire ce que tu veux, parce qu'en soit c'est une question d'avis de ta part, mais je ne le ferais pas. Déjà, ne t'inquiètes pas par rapport à ce que notre père te dit, il ne réalise pas que c'est assez dur de devoir assumer cela, et encore plus sans soutien, et il a vraiment du mal à comprendre que tu n'y peux rien, alors tu sais quoi ? Ne prends pas son avis en compte, c'est surement le moins important. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de ton coming back, je pense que tu as tout dit dans ton message. Quel est l'intérêt de l'avoir fait quand tu étais à la Dalton Academy si c'est pour te renfermer dans le placard à double tours ? Et je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que cette histoire de brutes qui jouent au football qui te pose un problème, mais aussi le fait que tu veux te protéger. Je sais que tu ne t'es pas remis de l'histoire Sebastien, et franchement, ça se comprend. Mais B, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Tu es malheureusement tombé sur un idiot, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, saches le. _

_Quand à ce fameux Kurt, il est mignon ? Et puis, justement, penses à lui. Tu ne penses pas que cela lui ferait plaisir de savoir qu'il n'est pas seul dans cette histoire ? Il doit surement pensé qu'il est le seul dans tout l'Ohio à être gay, ou du moins à l'assumer. Ca pourrait vous aider tous les deux que tu le dises, même si pour l'instant ce n'est qu'à lui. _

_Après, ce ne sont que des conseils, je ne peux pas dire ce que je ferais à ta place, parce que je n'y suis pas, et j'en suis désolé. Mais franchement, ne laisses pas l'avis de papa, et les souvenirs de ton histoire passée avec cet idiot gâcher les chances que tu peux avoir avec d'autres personnes. _

_Quant à notre mère, j'ai des nouvelles d'elle, mais très rarement, à vrai dire je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle devient vraiment. Ca m'inquiète de savoir qu'elle ne te répond pas, alors qu'elle ne t'a jamais clairement qu'elle était contre ce que tu étais, mais dès que je commencerais à avoir de réelles nouvelles d'elle, je te promets je te préviendrais. _

_Sur ce, j'espère que mes conseils t'aideront, et que tu arriveras à faire les choses qui seront les meilleures pour toi. Tiens moi au courant._

_Je t'aime frangin,_

_Coop'. _

* * *

Le jeune homme releva le regard de son téléphone. Le mail de son frère l'avait clairement secoué. Ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Et oui, il essayait probablement de se protéger face à l'ancienne histoire avec Sebastian. Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe, il lui avait donné toute sa confiance et ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant plusieurs mois, pour pas dire un peu plus d'un an en réalité. Et au final, ce dernier lui avait demandé de plus en plus de choses, il avait eu de plus en plus d'exigences, Blaine se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait pu en respecter certaines, et au final Sebastian avait finit par le lâcher, parce qu'apparemment ils ne se correspondaient pas assez. Autant dire que le brun en avait énormément souffert, et il avait eu uniquement le soutien de son frère, car sa mère était partie, et son père ne faisait que lui rappeler que c'était sa faute s'il en était arrivé là, adorable non ? N'importe qui serait là pour aider son fils ou sa fille à passer par dessus une première rupture, mais son père n'avait rien fait. Enfin bref, autant dire que depuis, il se cachait, et ça avait été encore plus facile en arrivant ici car personne ne le connaissait.

Maintenant il fallait qu'il prenne une décision. Est-ce qu'il faisait son coming-out, est-ce qu'il ne faisait qu'en parler à Kurt, ou est-ce qu'il n'en parlait même pas du tout ? Ne pas en parler ne le tentait finalement clairement pas, peut être que c'était l'effet du mail de son frère. Faire son coming-out était assez rapide et bref, mais les sentences qui tomberaient après, autant de la part de son père qui en entendrait parler, mais aussi des gens du lycée, il fallait avouer qu'il hésitait. Mais n'en parler qu'à Kurt serait assez idiot, et égoiste. Ca lui montrerait que certes, il n'est pas seul, mais qu'il ne peut pas clairement le dire parce qu'il est trop inquiet. Au final, Blaine se saisit de son téléphone pour répondre au mail de son frère, le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

**De : **Blaine Anderson.

**Sujet : **Coming-out.  
**A : **Cooper Anderson.

_Salut frangin ! _

_T'inquiètes pas pour ta réponse. Bon, tu me connais, je me suis un peu inquiété, mais au final ta réponse est arrivée, et il y avait exactement ce qu'il fallait dedans._

_Oui, j'ai peur, j'ai peur de beaucoup de choses. De papa, de ses paroles, des gens du lycée, de l'avis qu'ils pourraient avoir sur moi. Et oui, de Sebastian aussi, tu es bien placé pour savoir quel effet son comportement et ses paroles ont eu sur moi, et à vrai dire je n'ai vraiment pas envie de recommencer quelque chose dans le genre. Certes, faire mon coming-out n'implique pas clairement une relation de couple, mais je donne plus de chances à cette dite relation d'arriver.  
Je ne veux plus me taire, c'est sûr depuis ton mail. Mais après, je ne sais pas si je fais réellement mon coming-out. Kurt est adorable (et mignon, pour répondre à ta question), et ce serait égoiste de lui montrer que certes il n'est pas seul, mais qu'en même temps je suis trop froussard pour l'avouer. Mais à côté de ça, faire mon réel coming-out, c'est terrifiant. Je l'avais déjà fait à Dalton tu me diras, mais ils étaient très tolérants, et ce n'est pas le cas ici. J'ai peur des réactions de papa, parce que tu le sais, il l'apprendra, mais j'ai aussi peur des réactions des gens du lycée, donc je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.  
Je vais prendre une décision, tu me connais, mais je ne sais juste pas quand, ni quelle sera cette décision._

Ensuite, pour maman. C'est cool que tu aies des nouvelles d'elle, mais si elles sont aussi rares que tu le dis, ce n'est peut-être pas réellement une bonne nouvelle. C'est idiot je trouve, en quoi faut-il qu'elle s'écarte de nous. Je croyais qu'elle avait quitté la maison par rapport à papa, peut être qu'au final cette fameuse Pam Anderson qu'est notre mère est aussi partie par rapport à nous, mais j'essaye de ne pas penser ce genre de choses, pas sans preuves du moins.  
Encore merci pour ta réponse Coop', tu sais parfaitement à quel point elles comptent pour moi.  
Je te souhaite toujours autant de bonnes choses, et j'espère que tout se passe aussi bien que tu le prétends de ton côté, même si je n'en doute pas.  
Je t'aime aussi frangin,

_Blaine._

* * *

Une fois qu'il eu finit d'écrire son mail, il continua de marcher dans les couloirs avant de récupérer ses affaires dans son casier et d'en poser d'autres, puis d'aller dans sa salle de cours. Une fois arrivée là-bas, il vit sa place habituelle libre avec, comme d'habitude, Kurt à côté de celle-ci. Ce dernier releva la tête en le voyant arriver, et Blaine se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau avec un sourire aux lèvres. Avoir des nouvelles de son frère n'avait définitivement pas de prix. Une fois arrivé au niveau de son bureau, et une fois qu'il eu posé son sac, il salua Kurt et ils échangèrent quelques banalités. Enfin banalités, Kurt ne devait surement pas se douter que pendant ce temps, Blaine n'arrêtait pas de peser le pour et le contre entre faire un coming-out et seulement en parler à Kurt. Il avait besoin de son avis, clairement. C'est pour cette raison que quelques temps après qu'ils aient fini de parler, le bouclé reprit la parole en dirigeant ses yeux mordorés vers le châtain.

« Dis Kurt, faudrait que je te parle d'un truc après le cours. Tu connais un endroit où on peut être assez tranquille pour en parler ? »

* * *

**-POV Kurt-**

Kurt fronça les sourcils face à la question de Blaine. Peut être était-ce par rapport aux messages que ce dernier avait reçus de son père quelques temps plus tôt ? Ou peut être que ça n'avait aucun rapport et que Kurt, encore une fois, se faisait des films pour rien. Ca ne serait pas la première fois tiens. Il prit doucement la parole en tournant la tête vers le bouclé.

« Oui oui, bien sur. On dirait que c'est important, c'est grave ?  
\- Non non, t'inquiètes pas. »

Quand le châtain vit le brun tourner la tête vers son cahier, il fronça les sourcils. Vu l'expression de ce dernier, il était pratiquement certain que, même si ce n'était pas grave, c'était relativement important. Même s'il ne connaissait pas excessivement Blaine, il était pratiquement sûr que si ça n'avait pas été important, le bouclé n'aurait pas dit ça avec cet air là. Le jeune homme releva le regard vers ce dernier avant de remarquer que ce dernier s'était plongé dans son cahier.

Le cours passa avec une lenteur effarante, surement par rapport au fait que Kurt ne cessait de se demander de ce qu'avait Blaine, et si c'était réellement important ou grave. En réalité, il semblerait que le brun ai réussi à faire remonter certaines choses en Kurt, des choses qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir senti ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans toute sa vie. Quand leur professeur leur dit enfin qu'ils pouvaient partir, le châtain poussa un soupir de soulagement, en essayant de rester le plus discret possible, évidemment. Il tourna la tête vers le brun qui visiblement avait également tourné la tête vers lui avant qu'ils ne se lèvent tous les deux en silence et sortent de la salle. Toujours dans le même silence relativement pesant, le châtain accompagna le bouclé jusqu'à un endroit relativement calme du lycée, sous les gradins. Il arrivait que cet endroit soit occupé par des rebelles, mais ces derniers temps avec le temps qui s'était beaucoup rafraichi, il était clair et net que plus personne n'y était. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, Kurt tourna son regard vers le bouclé, avant de prendre la parole.

« Alors Blaine, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- A vrai dire, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit sur moi. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils à ses paroles. Qu'est-ce qui était si important que Blaine ne lui avait pas dit sur lui ? Que c'était un échappé de prison ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Pitié non, pitié non.

« C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Et bien, tu sais, je t'ai dit que j'étais partie de la Dalton Academy.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais c'est par rapport à mon père. Pas juste parce que c'était un école de garçons ou parce qu'il déboursait trop d'argent, à vrai dire c'était définitivement pas la dernière proposition. Il m'a obligé à partir de l'école pour d'autres raisons, parce que je trahissais la réputation des Anderson en étant là bas. Parce que, même si j'ai réussi à le cacher assez longtemps, j'avais fait mon coming-out dans cette école, et voyant comment ça s'est passé, j'ai décidé de le faire chez moi. Ca ne s'est clairement pas aussi bien passé. Mon père a décidé de me faire quitter l'école, pensant que c'était parce que j'étais entouré par des hommes, mais mon frère a réussi à le convaincre de me laisser rester un plus longtemps, parce que j'avais les Warblers, et aussi parce que j'avais.. Sebastian. Sebastian a été mon copain pendant très longtemps, et un jour ça s'est terminé, comme ça du jour au lendemain, et mon père a définitivement décidé de me faire partir de cette école, décidé à me montrer que j'avais fait le mauvais choix en devenant gay. Parce que c'est ce que je suis Kurt, je suis… Je suis gay. »

Kurt l'avait longuement écouté, n'osant pas lui couper la parole, même quand il avait remarqué que les yeux du bouclé, au rappel de certains souvenirs, comme par exemple ceux de ce fameux Sebastian, avait eu les yeux embués de larmes. Donc Blaine était gay. A vrai dire, il s'était posé la question quand ce dernier était arrivé à McKinley, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était le cas, et il avait visiblement eu tort. Ces aveux avaient l'air de totalement torturer Blaine, et avant même que Kurt ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il avait déjà repris la parole.

« Et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je me sens con de ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt, parce que bordel, je t'ai laissé seul dans cette galère que tu traverses, je t'ai laissé penser que personne ne te comprenait alors que bordel, je suis dans le même cas. Et je ne sais pas si je dois faire mon coming-out ou non, mais ta phrase tourne en rond dans ma tête, comme quoi ça ne sert à rien de sortir du placard pour y retourner. Mais en même temps j'ai tellement peur des conséquences avec les gens du lycée et aussi avec mon père, parce que je sais parfaitement qu'il l'apprendra et qu'il me mettra encore un savon. Déjà quand tu m'as ramené du bowling il a commencé à faire un scandale parce que je m'étais fait ramener par un garçon et pas par une fille, comme quoi je ne faisais pas assez d'efforts pour redevenir normal comme je l'ai toujours été d'après lui. Et puis ma mère est parti, et mon frère a déménagé parce que mon père met trop de pression à tout le monde. Mais d'un autre côté, quand je vois comment tu es traité, je ne veux vraiment pas te laisser seul là dedans Kurt, tu ne mérites pas ça. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de t'en parler, pour que déjà tu saches que tu n'es pas seul là dedans, même si pour l'instant personne ne le sait, tu n'es pas seul Kurt, c'est ce que j'ai surement voulu dire avec la musique que j'ai chanté au Glee Club, et bon sang, je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

L'étonnement continuait de frapper Kurt au fur et à mesure que le bouclé, totalement bouleversé, continuait sa tirade. Apparemment, ce dernier n'avait pas une famille aussi compréhensive que la sienne, enfin que son père, étant donné que sa mère était décédée quand il avait huit ans. Le châtain ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour le bouclé qui apparemment portait son homosexualité comme un fardeau constamment, autant chez lui qu'au lycée. Ce dernier finit par s'enlever du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé en arrivant avant d'aller serrer Blaine dans ses bras. Ce fut assez bref, et ce dernier répondit à son étreinte, mais il finit par se reculer pour prendre la parole.

« Je comprends que tu aies peur, et bon sang, quand tu parles de ton père, je peux clairement comprendre que l'idée de faire un coming-out général te fasse peur. Je t'avoue que tu caches bien ton jeu, parce qu'à part quand tu es arrivé, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé que tu puisses être gay, mon gaydar doit surement être assez défaillant. Bref. Tu n'aurais pas du te taire si longtemps, et en tout cas, saches que même si tu n'oses pas faire de réel coming-out tout de suite, tu peux le faire auprès du glee club. Ils te soutiendront, et clairement, ils ne diront rien, tu peux leur faire confiance, j'ai commencé avec eux aussi, sauf que moi, tout le monde le savait avant que je ne dise quoique ce soit. Tu n'es pas seul Blaine, je suis là pour te soutenir, et ça que tu décides ou non de faire ton coming-out. C'est ton choix, je ne peux pas te forcer à quoique ce soit là dedans, c'est à toi de le faire, c'est à toi de décider si tu veux rester dans le secret ou quoi, mais si déjà tu veux avancer, saches que tu peux en parler au glee club, je parle en connaissance de cause en disant qu'ils sont adorables et qu'ils comprendront. Ils essaieront même de t'aider. »

Il semblerait que ses paroles aient touché le bouclé, étant donné que quelques larmes avaient coulé sur les joues du châtain. Surement cela avait été dur de faire le geste de lui parler de tout ça, même s'il savait clairement que Kurt ne pourrait pas le juger. Admettre encore une fois ce genre de choses devait être dur. Le bouclé acquiesça doucement sous les yeux de Kurt avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu es adorable Kurt. Et à vrai dire, c'est mon frère, avec qui je parle beaucoup par mails, qui m'a convaincu de faire ce geste, parce que je pense que je serais resté renfermé encore quelques temps, même si j'hésitais déjà pas mal à t'en parler. Ensuite, faire mon coming-out auprès du glee club je.. Je ne sais pas, une partie de moi a confiance en vous, et veut clairement le faire, et je sais que vous ne direz rien, mais en même temps, je ne sais pas, j'ai cette partie de moi qui veut me retenir. Je pense que j'en parlerais à la prochaine réunion, ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
\- Tu fais comme tu le sens surtout, ça ne sert à rien de te forcer Blaine.  
\- Non, je… Tu as raison, il faut que j'en parle. »

* * *

**-POV Blaine-**

Le bouclé se sentait déjà plus détendu depuis sa discussion avec le châtain. Ce dernier, sans le savoir surement, l'avait apaisé et rassurer, et autant dire que c'était clairement ce dont Blaine avait besoin. Il s'était torturé l'esprit pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, pendant tout leur cours en commun en toute sincérité, et l'idée que Kurt puisse être là pour l'aider l'apaiser. Il n'était pas seul, et tous les deux se soutiendraient, c'était déjà ça. Il le remercia encore une fois avant que la sonnerie qui sonnait la fin du cours (créneau où ils n'avaient pas cours) ne sonne. Ils sortirent rapidement de leur cachette avant de se diriger vers leur prochain cours. La fin de la journée se passa plutôt bien à vrai dire. Il vit plusieurs personnes du glee club dans certains cours et pendant le repas, ce qui le fit assez réfléchir sur l'idée de faire son coming-out auprès du glee club, et quand il voyait à quel point ils étaient possessifs envers Kurt et à quel point ils étaient adorables avec tout le groupe, Blaine ne pouvait qu'accepter l'idée de leur dire la vérité. Kurt l'avait surement compris étant donné qu'à la fin du repas, il avait fait un signe de tête à Blaine.

Il finit par rentrer chez lui, encore une fois à pied. Il resta enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure du repas, à laquelle son père l'appela. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre, son téléphone vibra, signe qu'il avait reçu un message. Il se saisit de son téléphone et, une fois déverrouillé, le prénom de Kurt était affiché à l'écran. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lisait le message.

**De : **Kurt Hummel.  
**A : **Blaine Anderson.  
_Je suppose que ça doit être bientôt l'heure du repas pour toi. Alors bonne chance pour cette cohabitation avec ton père, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer.  
-K._

Blaine composa rapidement un message pour le remercier avant de laisser son téléphone dans sa chambre et de rapidement descendre pour aller manger. Encore une fois, le seul bruit qui coupait le silence du repas était celui des couverts qui tapaient contre l'assiette ou coupait les aliments. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait espéré qu'il y aurait une discussion, car clairement s'il y en avait une, ça aurait été négatif, il connaissait assez bien son père pour l'affirmer. Une fois le repas terminé, il débarrassa son assiette, toujours dans le même silence affligeant et stressant et finit par remonter dans sa chambre, toujours sans aucune parole envers son père.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il alluma la télévision présente dans cette dernière avant de changer vers la chaîne de sport, étant donné qu'il y avait un assez grand match de foot ce soir là. A la fin du match (qui fut terminé avec un match nul), le brun termina en caleçon au fond de son lit, décidé à dormir.

* * *

**-POV Kurt- **(ellipse d'une journée.)

Le jeune châtain se réveilla au son de son réveil assez matinal pour la journée à venir. Il alla rapidement se doucher et fit son rituel du matin pour que sa peau reste parfaite à son gout. Il appliqua la laque sur ses cheveux et finit par enfin aller se changer une fois qu'il fut sûr de la tenue qu'il voulait. Il avait été assez préoccupé cette nuit là, surement par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait appris la veille par Blaine, c'était assez inquiétant, l'idée que ce dernier ne soit pas traité comme il fallait chez lui et qu'il puisse se retrouver avec des problèmes n'importe quand. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il espérait que ce dernier en parlerait au Glee Club ce matin là. Kurt le savait, ils étaient toujours là pour les gens du club, tout comme ils avaient déjà été là pour le châtain avec ses problèmes avec les footballers.

Il mangea rapidement avant d'aller chercher le sac qu'il avait préparé, et il finit par prendre la voiture. En général, il allait au lycée avec Finn, mais ce dernier passait souvent chercher Rachel, ce qui était relativement normal, vu leur statut actuel. Une fois arrivé au lycée, il gara sa voiture à la place habituelle avant de se diriger vers son casier. Encore une fois, il fut rassuré en remarquant que les couloirs n'étaient pas occupés par les footballers, enfin pas par les mauvais, étant donné qu'il fut vite interpelé par Puck et Mike, et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la salle du glee club. C'était rare quand ils avaient cours dès le matin, mais le mardi, c'était le cas.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle, ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient les premiers, sauf Mr Schue qui était déjà là, et qui avait marqué le thème au tableau. Les régionales. C'était dans quelques semaines, et ils étaient tout le temps en train de s'entrainer, et Kurt était pratiquement sûr que le thème de la semaine précédente les avait aidé. La salle se remplit rapidement et une fois qu'ils furent tous dans la salle, le professeur prit la parole.

« Alors, salut à vous déjà ! Ensuite, comme vous le savez, les Régionales approchent à grand pas, et j'ai reçu aujourd'hui un courrier avec le nom de nos adversaires ! »

Directement, différentes personnes prirent la parole, demandant qui c'était, leur niveau, et ainsi de suite. C'était une habitude. Schuester finit par faire revenir le silence –non sans mal- avant de reprendre la parole.

« On se calme ! Alors, dans trois semaines, on affrontera : Aural Intensity, et aussi un glee club que l'on a encore jamais affronté, les Warblers ! »

Face à cette annonce, le bouclé avait directement tourné la tête vers Blaine, comme plusieurs de ses partenaires. Ce dernier avait l'air assez surpris, ne s'attendant surement pas à déjà devoir refaire face à ses anciens camarades qu'il avait du quitter par obligation. Ce dernier tourna rapidement la tête vers eux, surement avait il réalisé que tout le monde le regardait comme un animal de foire, ce qui était compréhensible, enfin partiellement. Ce dernier finit par prendre la parole.

« On les affronte déjà ? Je.. D'accord. »

Il ne dit rien de plus, il tourna un léger regard adressé à Kurt que ce dernier perçu comme inquiet, ce qui ne l'étonnait même pas. Allait-il dire à leur camarade ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, ou ne serait-ce qu'une partie ? Schuester finit par reprendre la parole.

« Je sais que tu ne t'attendais surement pas à déjà les revoir, et je suis vraiment désolé, mais on doit les affronter, c'est comme ça. De toute manière, tu ne les avais pas quittés dans de mauvais termes n'est-ce pas ? »

A ces paroles, Kurt tourna la tête encore une fois vers Blaine, qui avait l'air d'hésiter entre deux options : dire la vérité, ou encore une fois ne rien dire.

* * *

**-POV Blaine-**

Ce dernier tourna un regard vers le châtain, et il vit bien que ce n'était pas Kurt qui prendrait la décision à sa place, ce qui se comprenait. Il finit par se lever sous le regard interrogatif de son professeur, surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore répondu à sa question. Il finit par se placer à ses côtés, avant de finalement prendre la parole, sentant son estomac se nouer face à l'appréhension. Il tourna la tête vers Kurt qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Il avait compris.

« Je… Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit, enfin pas à tous. J'ai quitté la Dalton Academy par obligation parce que ça dérangeait mon père qu'il n'y ai que des hommes. Ca le dérangeait parce que l'an dernier, j'ai finit par avouer ce que j'étais chez moi. Et je suis.. Ouais je suis gay. Il n'a pas aimé ça, et une fois que je n'avais définitivement plus rien qui, à son gout, me raccrocher à cette école, il m'a mis ici, en espérant que le fait que je traine avec des filles change ce que je suis, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit, mais la tolérance est beaucoup moins présente que dans mon ancienne école, et en toute sincérité, je suis totalement terrorisé quand je vois certains de cette école. Je m'inquiète pas de votre jugement à vrai dire, je vous fais confiance, mais c'est les autres qui m'inquiètent. »

Il avait sorti toutes ces paroles sans s'arrêter, sans même regarder personne en fait, il s'était contenter de regarder ses pieds, n'osant pas lever le regard vers qui que ce soit. Son ventre est toujours aussi noué sous l'appréhension de la réaction de ses camarades, et au final, ce fut Mercedes qui fit le premier geste et alla le serrer dans les bras. Cette réaction, autant le dire, l'étonna, même s'il avait toujours su que la jeune fille était douce et compréhensive. Au final, tous les membres du glee club s'étaient levés pour venir le serrer dans ses bras, et Kurt lui avait même lâché un « bravo » à l'oreille. Au final, ils restèrent debout, et tournèrent la tête vers lui. Ce fut Puck le premier à prendre la parole.

« Tu as bien fait de nous en parler Anderson. Je ne te dis pas d'en parler en dehors de cette salle, ça c'est ton choix et uniquement le tien, mais je peux t'affirmer que les mecs et moi, si tu décides de faire ton coming-out, on sera là pour surveiller tes arrières comme on est là pour surveiller celles de Kurt.  
\- Puck a raison. (C'était Mercedes qui avait pris la parole.) Nous on s'en fiche de ce que tu es. Enfin je veux dire, on ne te demandera pas de changer, tu es fier de ce que tu es et tu l'assumes, au moins avec nous, c'est parfait, et même si tu ne veux pas en parler dehors, nous on ne te fera pas de remarque, on est là pour t'aider, c'est ça le glee club, c'est bien mignon de chanter, mais on agit comme une famille aussi.  
\- Ils ont raison. (C'était Finn, cette fois, qui avait pris la suite.) Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'on te jugerait ? Je comprends que ça te fasse peur, mais comme l'a dit Puck, on est là pour surveiller tes arrières, et tu es ce que tu es, jamais on te demandera de changer. »

D'autres avaient dit des choses dans ce genre là, et ce fut Kurt qui finit par terminer la boucle.

« Tu as bien fait de le dire, tu n'aurais pas pu rester avec une seule personne qui était au courant. Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter de la réaction du glee club et regardes, tu as toute une armée derrière toi maintenant. »

Blaine leur sourit à tous, et il remercia de nombreuses fois, avant qu'ils finissent par tous aller se rasseoir. Ce fut Schuester qui recommença à parler.

« Donc, déjà bravo à toi Blaine pour ta franchise. Ensuite, pour les régionales, je pensais à proposer un solo, un duo, et une chanson de groupe. Le fait de faire un duo rajoutera surement plusieurs choses, surtout que c'est quelque chose que tout le monde n'aborde pas souvent. Le but de cette semaine est de trouver qui chantera le solo, qui seront ceux qui chanteront le duo, et aussi trouver les trois musiques qui pourront nous faire gagner. Ils ont décidé de laisser thème libre pour ces Régionales, ne me demandez surtout pas pourquoi, je suis le premier étonné. Alors je vous demande, pour la prochaine séance, de réfléchir à qui pourrait chanter les solos et duos, et surtout de réfléchir aux différentes musiques que l'on pourrait chanter. A la fin de la semaine, le but c'est d'avoir le choix entre plusieurs musiques, et on le fera au vote ! »

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent en cœur, et ils finirent par tous quitter la salle. Blaine, Puck et Mike se dirigèrent vers leurs casiers qui étaient presque voisins, mais Blaine s'arrêta soudainement quand il vit ce qui avait été écrit sur son casier à la peinture noire. « Tapette ». Ce mot resta encré dans les yeux du brun pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne se fasse secouer par Puck, qui n'avait visiblement rien vu. Blaine releva le regard vers lui, et vit que finalement, ses deux camarades avaient finit par voir ce qui était marqué sur son casier. Puck fronça les sourcils avant de regarder aux alentours. Est-ce que ce qu'il avait dit avait été entendu ? Visiblement oui. Kurt n'aurait jamais ça, et aucun des membres du glee club n'aurait eu le temps de le faire. Il finit par ouvrir son casier, non sans réprimer un frisson face aux lettres noires inscrites sur son casier, et récupéra les livres dont il avait besoin. Il le claqua peut être un trop fort et finit par se retourner vers ses camarades qui continuaient de le regarder. Ce fut Puck qui prit la parole.

« Je te jure Blaine, je trouve celui ou ceux qui t'ont fait ça, je leur refais le portrait directement et je leur apprends comme je m'appelle. »

Apparemment, il pouvait considérer son coming-out comme fait, un peu plus que prévu, et surtout plus tôt que prévu. Kurt, accompagné de Mercedes, arriva rapidement, se demandant surement ce qui leur prenait autant de temps, et tous les deux, quand ils virent le casier du bouclé, froncèrent les sourcils. Blaine ne voulait faire qu'une chose, fuir, mais à quoi ça servirait ? Dans tous les cas, il allait devoir revenir ici le lendemain, et tous les jours qui suivront. Blaine sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il releva la tête vers la personne qui avait fait le geste, Kurt.

« Ca va aller Blaine, tu verras. »

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! **

Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Vous avez aimé le fait qu'il soit plus long ? Bref, donnez moi tous vos avis en review si vous le voulez !

Bisous bisouuuuuus!


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir ! **

Comment allez vous ? Finalement, je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitres, avec les révisions et les fêtes de fin d'année, et maintenant les partiels.

La première chose que je veux faire, c'est mettre un petit mot par rapport aux derniers évènements qui ont eu lieu à Paris. L'attentat à Charlie Hebdo est horrible, je trouve, et les conséquences qui en découlent sont tout aussi horribles. Je tiens donc à dire que Je Suis Charlie. Si vous voulez en parler, lâchez vous, rien ne vous en empêches justement.  
Je me sens vraiment nulle de publier si tard en tout cas, vraiment désolée.

Mais maintenant, la réponses aux reviews !

**Azaelia67 : **Merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite !

**Klaineuse : **Tu as adoré ? Alors merci ! :D Personnellement j'ai cette vision du glee club, c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis comme ça ! Le père de Blaine est un ignorant en effet, mais il en faut. Et la mère de Blaine oui, c'est compliqué je trouve ! (Ahah t'inquiètes pas, Blaine a une grande place dans mon cœur aussi, mon bébé *.* et on parle pas de Darren tiens !) J'adore Cooper, j'ai toujours une vision particulière de lui, du coup j'essaye de la mettre dans la fiction, apparemment j'y arrive tant mieux :) Non en effet plus ça va plus les chapitres sont longs :p  
Pour l'insulte sur le casier de Blaine, tu en sauras plus bientôt :p

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

**-POV Blaine-  
** Son père n'était pas encore au courant, et à vrai dire il ne savait pas du tout comment c'était possible qu'il n'y ai pas encore eu trop d'échos autour du lycée. Dès les heures qui avaient suivies, il avait effacé ce qui était écrit sur son casier, mais malgré tout, ce mot resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Comment les gens avaient-ils fait pour le savoir ? Ca ne pouvait pas dater de l'annonce du glee club, alors ça ne pouvait dater que d'une seule chose, quand il avait tout raconté et tout expliqué à Kurt un peu plus tôt. Quelqu'un avait du entendre malgré qu'il ai vérifié que personne n'était autour, et cette personne avait du en profiter pour lui faire du mal directement. Il n'avait pas pensé à faire son coming-out sur le champ, mais au final, il était obligé de le faire, parce que les gens avaient surement été nombreux à voir le mot écrit sur son casier, ou l'avait vu lui en train de l'effacer, laissant des traces noires sur ses mains et sur son casier, c'était mal.

Son casier était nettoyé, et de loin, on pourrait penser que jamais il n'y avait eu de peinture sur ce dernier. De plus près, on voyait encore des traces de peintures noires, mais rien n'était assez clair pour que les gens discernent le mot qui avait été écrit dessus quelques heures plus tôt. Le glee club était resté avec lui dès le début, mais c'est lui qui leur avait demandé de partir, parce qu'il fallait encore qu'il digère ce qu'il venait de se passer. En soit, ce n'était pas énorme, il n'avait pas été battu ou quoique ce soit, mais c'était une claire atteinte à son intimité, et il était contre cette idée là. Il n'était pas au lycée depuis très longtemps, était-ce nécessaire que les choses se passent mal dès maintenant ?

Toutes ces pensées, il les avait depuis le fond de son lit. Il s'était d'abord forcé à manger son assiette de pâtes carbonara, histoire de ne pas créer de soupçons chez son père, mais dès qu'il avait pu, il était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre, prétextant avoir un devoir important d'anglais à rendre, alors que c'était totalement faux. Il tourna l'œil vers son réveil, il était déjà plus de minuit, et le sommeil avait l'air aussi décidé à venir qu'en pleine journée. La nuit promettait d'être longue. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Il finit par brancher son téléphone sur sa station radio avant de laisser tourner la musique dans sa chambre, ce geste finit par l'apaiser, heureusement. Il finit par s'endormir, l'esprit malgré tout assez occupé avec toutes ces idioties. C'était le désavantage de toute cette histoire.

Quand son réveil résonna violemment dans ses oreilles le lendemain matin, le jeune homme ne put retenir un grognement mécontent, hésitant l'espace d'un instant à s'enfouir sous la couette et à ne pas se lever, mais dans le fond ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Il soupira avant de finalement se sortir de la couette, se retrouvant ainsi en caleçon en plein milieu de sa chambre. Il alla directement se prendre une douche, espérant que ça suffirait à lui remettre les idées en place et à le réveiller. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, il finit par sortir de la cabine de douche avant de s'habiller, dans une tenue assez habituelle. Il laissa ses cheveux bouclés à leur état naturel avant de finalement enfiler son manteau et ses chaussures qu'il gardait toujours dans sa chambre, allez savoir pourquoi, surement dans l'optique de faire le mur un jour où son père l'agacerait vraiment trop.

Il appréhendait énormément cette journée. Ce serait le premier jour depuis que son attirance pour les garçons avait été dévoilée au grand jour par une personne dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité. Il avait tendance à penser que c'était un de ces footballers idiots, vu que visiblement ils étaient bien du genre à s'en prendre à lui parce qu'il était homosexuel. Alors autant dire que la journée allait peut-être longue et potentiellement intense d'un point de vue nerveux. Il s'empara d'un toast et partit rapidement, prétextant être en retard à son père qui, de toute manière, n'en avait apparemment pas grand chose à faire, toujours aussi adorable.

Il marcha longuement, les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, l'esprit occupé par différentes choses, principalement par cette histoire de rumeur (qui était en réalité la vérité) qui tournait au lycée sur lui. Une fois arrivé devant les grandes portes, il posa un regard sur le parking et vit rapidement que les voitures de ses amis n'étaient pas présentes dans le parking, montrant que son début de journée devrait se faire seul, il aurait du partir plus tard. Il avança doucement dans l'extérieur du lycée, passant comme d'habitude par les environs des poubelles et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter cette zone justement pas très agréable, il se sentit tiré par la veste et par son sac en bandoulière. Il s'apprêtait à se débattre quand il se retrouva à tomber contre des sacs poubelles multiples.

Et merde.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda rapidement autour de lui, et vit rapidement les visages moqueurs et hideux des joueurs de foot. C'était donc eux. Evidemment que c'était eux, qui ça aurait pu être d'autre ? Un pur inconnu que personne ne connaissait n'aurait pas pu faire ça si ? Il soupira avant de légèrement frissonner, avant que les paroles de ces derniers ne percutent violemment son cerveau, et ses sentiments, aussi.

« On ne sait jamais. Au cas où tu déciderais de nous aimer. On ne veut pas d'un homo comme toi Anderson. Tu as fait le mauvais choix. »

Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à son père quand il avait fait son coming-out. Des paroles haineuses, de l'incompréhension, des choses indélicates et violentes. Il ne pouvait donc être en sécurité nul part ? Parce qu'en soit, chez lui n'était pas un lieu de sécurité. Pris d'un courage soudain, il se releva et prit la parole, sans pour autant être sorti de cette fichue benne à ordures.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que j'ai des goûts aussi bas. Vous n'intéresserez surement jamais personne, désolé de vous l'annoncer. »

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de les provoquer comme ça ? Dans le fond, il préférait se révolter, plutôt que de rester à genoux devant eux, sans rien dire et sans rien faire. Certes il ne fallait pas prendre de risques, mais est-ce que rester à leurs pieds sans rien dire était mieux ? Pas pour lui. Sans attendre une réponse ou une réaction de leur part, il sortit rapidement, et non sans mal, de la benne, avant de récupérer sa sacoche qui était tombée à terre. Alors qu'il s'éloignait enfin, les paroles de Karofsky –pourquoi ce serait quelqu'un d'autre après tout- arrivèrent à ses oreilles.

« Juste pour avertissement Anderson. Tu es surement au courant de l'enfer que vit ta petite chérie d'Hummel. Si tu t'affiches un peu trop à notre gout ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je peux t'assurer qu'on te fera bien pire. »

Blaine ne se retourna pas et continua d'avancer, essayant d'ignorer les frissons que ces paroles avaient déclenchés le long de son échine. Se remettant la sacoche sur l'épaule, il se dépêcha de rentrer dans l'enceinte du lycée. Les couloirs commençaient à se remplir, et les gens commençaient aussi à le regarder, comme s'il était une bête de foire. Mais il n'en n'était pas une n'est-ce pas ? Il espérait en tout cas. Il avait l'impression que dans ce lycée, ils étaient tous enfantins, et surtout malsains, mais il ne fallait surtout pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Une fois arrivé devant son casier, il fut rassuré de voir qu'aucune écriture malsaine n'avait pris place sur son casier. C'était déjà ça. Il soupira doucement avant de composer son code et de récupérer ses affaires, et d'en déposer de nouvelles. Alors qu'il se retournait, il reconnut rapidement Kurt qui trainait avec Mercedes, tous les deux se dirigeaient vers lui.

Enlevant les derniers évènements de son esprit, ou du moins essayant, il aborda un sourire qu'il essaya réaliste avant que ces derniers arrivent. Une fois proche, il vit à la tête de ses amis que c'était raté.

* * *

**-POV Kurt-**

« Ca ne va pas Blaine ? »

Ces mots s'étaient échappés d'entre ses lèvres sans prévenir, il n'avait pas pu les retenir en réalité. Il avait rapidement remarqué que le visage de Blaine était blanc, anormalement pâle, et que son sourire était surement faux. Apparemment, Mercedes aussi avait remarqué que quelque chose n'avait pas, vu la moue présente sur son visage. Il vit rapidement Blaine baisser la tête après ses paroles. Avait-il posé la question trop vite ? Trop brutalement ? En soit il n'en savait rien mais il ne voulait pas que son ami prenne peur pour autant. Au final, après quelques secondes –ou minutes- d'attente, Blaine finit par secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Non, ça n'allait pas. Kurt fronça les sourcils et était prêt à prendre la parole, mais Mercedes, une de ses meilleures amies, l'avait prise avant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Blaine ? Tu as eu des problèmes chez toi ? »

Il dut attendre quelques temps avant d'avoir la réponse. Est-ce que ça avait été si horrible ? Ce dernier s'était-il fait battre ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Kurt n'en savait rien, mais il n'espérait pas. Encore, se faire attaquer verbalement et légèrement physiquement au lycée, c'était une chose, mais se faire attaquer à même son foyer, par son propre père, il ne pourrait pas imaginer ce que ça pouvait faire. C'est là qu'il était bien heureux d'avoir une famille compréhensive qui acceptait ce qu'il était. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde. Au final, il se sentit tiré par Blaine, ce dernier étant apparemment décidé à ne pas en parler en plein couloir. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils se retrouvèrent finalement tous les trois dans une salle vide. A peine la porte avait été fermé, Blaine prit la parole.

« Je.. Je suis arrivé au lycée ce matin. Et alors que j'allais rentrer, ces footballers m'ont attrapé par derrière. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'ils allaient me faire, et je me suis retrouvé au fond de la benne à ordures. Ils ont commencé à me dire que c'était au cas où ils m'intéresseraient. Et juste avant que je parte, ils.. Karofsky en fait, m'a dit que si je m'affichais ne serait-ce qu'un peu trop à leur gout, ils feraient de ma vie un enfer, un enfer pire que le tien. »

A peine ce dernier avait finit de parler qu'il vit Blaine s'appuyer contre une table et Mercedes aller le serrer dans ses bras. C'était une horreur, comment pouvait-on faire ce genre de choses à quelqu'un, menacer comme ça ? Il préférait ne pas le savoir. Ces joueurs de football étaient des idiots sans cervelle, il le savait, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point en réalité. Il soupira doucement en voyant la scène. Il pouvait facilement se mettre à la place de Blaine, étant donné que c'était quelque chose qu'il vivait depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais le menacer comme ça, de sang froid, limite en lui disant de retourner dans le placard et de se dire hétéro, c'était une horreur. Surtout qu'il savait de connaissance que Karofsky était visiblement loin d'être hétéro, vu la scène des vestiaires.

Il releva la tête quand il entendit la voix de Mercedes, qui parlait à Blaine, résonner dans ses oreilles.

« Ce ne sont que des idiots Blaine, ça ne sert à rien de les écouter. Ils ne réfléchissent même pas à ce qu'ils disent, et tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de te montrer tel que tu es par rapport à eux. On sera là pour toi, tout comme on l'est pour Kurt. Evidemment il y a des failles, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas ces idiots qui t'empêcheront d'être ce que tu es, enfin j'espère. »

Mercedes avait totalement raison. Oui, il fallait que Blaine continue d'être lui même malgré les réactions que ces idiots de joueurs de football pensaient parce que, dans tous les cas, ceux là ne sont jamais contents, c'est un fait. Il finit par relever le regard vers Blaine qui, visiblement, ne répondait pas. Il prit donc la parole.

« Blaine, je parle en connaissance de cause. Oui, ce sont des idiots, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois arrêter de vivre. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui sera là pour te menacer ou essayer de te faire renier ce que tu es, mais la seule manière de vraiment bien faire les choses, c'est de refuser, et de te montrer tel que tu es. Je parle en connaissance de cause Blaine, vraiment. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, il y a des jours où je me dis que ça aurait été bien plus facile si je n'avais jamais fait ce fichu coming-out, mais dans le fond, si je ne l'avais pas fait, je serais qui ? Quelqu'un de faux, de différent, d'identique aux autres. Et ça, je refuse. »

Dans le fond, ce discours sortait totalement du cœur. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours non. Karofsky l'avait embrassé de force dans les vestiaires, et pourtant continuer de le pousser contre les casiers le plus souvent possible. Le pire, c'est que personne ne pouvait réellement faire quelque chose contre cela. Du coup il attendait, il attendait la fin de ces fichues années lycée avec une impatience hors norme, surement bien plus forte que celle de tous ses camarades.

* * *

**-POV Blaine-  
**Dans le fond, il savait que ses deux amis avaient raison. Qui serait-il à continuer de se cacher comme il avait envisagé de le faire plusieurs fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce nouvel établissement ? Il était quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui, comme tout le monde, avait quelque chose de particulier. Pour lui, ce quelque chose de particulier, c'était le fait qu'il soit gay –et aussi ses cheveux, peut être ?- et il ne fallait pas qu'il le cache. Mais d'un autre côté, il pensait bien assez bien connaître ces idiots de footballers pour dire que ces derniers n'hésiteraient pas à lui faire du mal, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, et cette idée le répugnait. Beaucoup. Il soupira avant de garder le silence pendant quelques secondes. Il ne devait pas se laisser décomposer par cette menace et cette annonce, il le savait, mais dans un sens, c'était dur. Il finit par finalement reprendre la parole.

« Merci. Vous êtes adorables. Je suppose que c'est eux, le coup du casier, et que c'est aussi eux qui ont entendu quand je t'en ai parlé Kurt. Ca va être dur, mais je suppose que vous avez raison, je ne peux pas retourner dans le placard juste parce que des gens comme eux me menacent. Et puis, ça ne serait pas vraiment loyal envers toi, parce que ça fait depuis maintenant assez longtemps que tu supportes leur comportement puéril sans abandonner. »

Et oui, c'était bien mignon de penser à lui-même, mais dans cette histoire, il y avait Kurt aussi. C'était –jusqu'à son arrivée- le seul gay assumé de tout le lycée, donc évidemment ces idiots de joueurs l'avaient pris comme cible, surement le voyaient-ils comme une cible facile. Alors pour quoi passerait-il aux yeux de ce dernier s'il décidait d'abandonner le combat ? Surement pas pour quelque chose de très bon, ce serait même pour quelque chose de mauvais justement. Il finit par s'enlever de la table avant de finalement les serrer dans ses bras tous les deux. C'était des amis en or, autant l'un que l'autre, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. Il finit par relever la tête vers eux, un sourire étiré sur ses lèvres.

« Au fait, j'ai pensé à une chanson pour le Glee Club ! »

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'ils partirent tous les trois assister aux cours qu'ils avaient ce matin là. Ses deux amis avaient fait en sorte, même si c'était discrètement, qu'il ne soit jamais seul, ou dans ce cas pas trop souvent, et pas trop longtemps surtout. Ils finirent par se diriger vers la salle du glee club, dans laquelle était déjà présente une grande majorité de ce dernier. Vu le regard de ces derniers, ils n'avaient toujours pas digéré le comportement des footballers, dont Blaine leur avait parlé ce midi-là pendant le repas. La conversation fut assez animée à ce sujet là d'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Schuester n'arrive dans la salle.

« Salut les jeunes ! Alors, vous avez pensé à la préparation des chansons sur lesquelles vous pourriez auditionner ? Enfin si on peut dire les choses comme ça évidemment. »

Blaine regarda autour de lui et remarqua vite que personne ne se faisait remarquer pour le moment. C'est pour cette raison qu'il prit rapidement la parole, motivé à chanter la chanson qu'il avait choisit la veille au soir.

« J'ai préparé un petit quelque chose à vrai dire.  
\- Alors vas-y Blaine. »

Le jeune homme se leva, passant rapidement une main dans ses boucles avant d'aller côté du pianiste et de lui donner le nom de la chanson en question. Ce dernier acquiesça doucement avant de prendre la partition que ce dernier lui tendait. Blaine finit par se diriger vers le micro avant que les premières notes de la chanson(*), ne viennent briser le silence d'attente présent dans la pièce.

_« __Life's too short to even care at all, oh_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control, oh oh_

_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum_

_Oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down._

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh, oh_

_I'm coming up now, coming up now out of the blue, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun, oh, oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now_

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh, oh_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now_

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now, whoa.__  
One more spoon of cough syrup now, whoa. »_

Les notes de la musique finirent par disparaître doucement dans la pièce, tout comme sa voix. Quand ce dernier finit par ouvrir les yeux –qu'il avait fermé pendant la chanson- il vit toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce ne rien dire. Finalement, c'est Schuester qui brisa le silence en applaudissant à pleines mains, rapidement suivi par ses autres camarades. Prenant rapidement la parole, le professeur s'adressa à Blaine avec une voix forte.

« C'était génial Blaine. C'est une chanson magnifique, en plus. Tu peux aller te rasseoir. Quelqu'un d'autre veut chanter ? »

Alors que Blaine partait se rasseoir, ce fut Mercedes qui finit par se faire remarquer. Le professeur leva le regard vers elle avec un sourire avant de lui faire signe de s'avancer vers le micro pour faire sa chanson. Les notes retentirent rapidement dans la pièce, certaines personnes reconnaissant la chanson(**), d'autres attendant les paroles avant de la reconnaître.

_« __And I am telling you_

_I'm not going._

_You're the best man I'll ever know._

_There's no way I can ever go,_

_No, no, no, no way,_

_No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you._

_I'm not livin' without you._

_I don't want to be free._

_I'm stayin',_

_I'm stayin',_

_And you, and you, you're gonna love me._

_Ooh, you're gonna love me._

_And I am telling you_

_I'm not going,_

_Even though the rough times are showing._

_There's just no way,_

_There's no way._

_We're part of the same place._

_We're part of the same time._

_We both share the same blood._

_We both have the same mind._

_And time and time we have so much to share,_

_No, no, no,_

_No, no, no way,_

_I'm not wakin' up tomorrow mornin'_

_And findin' that there's nobody there._

_Darling, there's no way,_

_No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you._

_I'm not livin' without you._

_You see, there's just no way,_

_There's no way._

_Please don't go_

_Away from me_

_Stay with me,stay with me_

_Stay, stay and hold me_

_Stay, stay and hold me_

_Oh please stay and hold me_

_miss me_

_Try and miss me_

_Try and miss me_

_Oh i know, i know, i know you care_

_Tear down the mountains,_

_Yell, scream and shout._

_You can say what you want,_

_I'm not walkin' out._

_Stop all the rivers,_

_Push, strike, and kill._

_I'm not gonna leave you,_

_There's no way I will._

_And I am telling you_

_I'm not going._

_You're the best man I'll ever know._

_There's no way I could ever, ever go,_

_No, no, no, no way,_

_No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you._

_Oh, I'm not livin' without you,_

_I'm not livin' without you._

_I don't wanna be free._

_I'm stayin',_

_I'm stayin',_

_And you, and you, and you_

_You're gonna love me._

_Oh, yeah, you're gonna love me,_

_Yes, you are, love me,_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, love me,_

_Love me,_

_Love me,_

_Love me,_

_Love me._

_You're gonna love me. »_

Blaine fut un des premiers à se lever pour applaudir son amie. Il fallait le dire, elle avait une puissance vocale totalement adaptée à cette musique, et elle l'avait faite haut la main. Ce jour là, d'autres personnes chantèrent d'autres chanson, comme Finn avec _**Can't Fight This Feeling, **_et Rachel avec _**Without You.**_ Au final, les autres ne se proposèrent pas pour chanter ce jour là.

La journée se passa doucement, les joueurs de football les laissant apparemment tranquille. Le lendemain, les derniers essais pour le Glee Club allaient être faits. C'est pour cette raison que, le matin même, le bouclé était pressé d'être au lycée, la première heure étant justement celle du glee club. Quand ce dernier arriva et s'installa dans la salle, il était le premier arrivé, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu qu'il était relativement tôt. Rapidement, les différents élèves arrivèrent ce qui, dans le fond, rassura le jeune bouclé étant donné qu'il avait peur de se retrouver tout seul par rapport aux autres élèves, principalement Karofsky et sa bande. Le groupe finit rapidement réuni, animé de discussions les unes comme les autres, pour cette dernière réunion du glee club qui signerait aussi les résultats. Enfin les résultats, en gros qui chanterait en solo ou en duo pendant le concours.

Quand Schuester rentra dans la pièce, le silence finit par arriver. Santana, Britanny et Quinn chantèrent _**Toxic**_ ensemble, une chanson relativement bonne, et assez bien reprise d'ailleurs. Puis ce fut au tour de Kurt, ce dernier se leva avant de finalement prendre la parole, les notes de la musique retentissant en arrière son.

_« __You say love is what you put into it_

_You say that I'm losing my will_

_Don't you know that you're all that I think about?_

_You make up a half of the whole_

_You say that it's hard to commit to it_

_You say that it's hard standing still_

_Don't you know that I spend all my nights_

_Counting backwards the days 'til I'm home?_

_If only New York wasn't so far away_

_I promise the city won't get in our way_

_When you're scared and alone,_

_Just know that I'm already home_

_I say that we're right in the heart of it_

_A love only we understand_

_I will bend every light in this city_

_And make sure they're shining on you_

_If only New York wasn't so far away_

_I promise the city won't get in our way_

_When you're scared and alone,_

_Just know that I'm already home_

_When life takes its own course_

_Sometimes we just don't get to choose_

_I'd rather be there next to you_

_Promise you'll wait for me, wait for me_

_Wait 'til I'm home_

_All I have is this feeling inside of me_

_The only thing I've ever known_

_If only New York wasn't so far away_

_I promise the city won't get in our way_

_When you're scared and alone,_

_Just know that I'm already home_

_If only New York wasn't so far away_

_I will be there every step of the way_

_And when you're scared and alone,_

_Just know that I'm already home_

_Just know that I'm already home »_

Cette chanson (***) était magnifique. Blaine applaudit directement, comme à peu près toute la salle en fait. Ah non, rectification, toute la salle avait bel et bien applaudit. Mike et Tina chantèrent également un duo, tout comme Puck et Artie. Drôle de combinaison d'ailleurs, mais ces derniers avaient leurs périodes dans lesquelles ils étaient proches, comme celle-ci apparemment. Finalement, en deux jours tout le monde avait chanté, et ils devaient maintenant décider qui chanterait. A vrai dire, c'était une technique assez simple. Schuester donnait son avis, et si quelqu'un avait une suggestion ou autre, il devait la faire. Le silence fut rétablit et après une légère hésitation, leur professeur finit par prendre la parole.

« Alors, j'ai bien réfléchis, et vous avez tous été excellents. Mais j'ai du faire un choix. Que pensez vous de cette idée. Mercedes, tu as le solo, tu es faite pour ce genre de chansons. Les gens s'attendront à voir Rachel, ça fera un effet de surprise. Et pour le duo, je suis sûr qu'on peut essayer Kurt et Blaine. Vos voix sont faites pour aller ensemble, c'était une évidence. »

Rachel était clairement déçue, c'était pour ainsi dire marqué sur son visage. Quant à l'annonce du duo, Blaine était légèrement choqué. Tout le monde pensait apparemment que c'était une bonne idée. Kurt et lui échangèrent un regard avant de finalement hausser les épaules. Il fallait bien voir ce que leurs voix donnaient ensemble de toute manière.

* * *

(*) La chanson est _Cough Syrup, _chantée par Darren dans la saison 3, épisode 14. David Karofsky essaye justement de se pendre durant cette chanson.

(**) Cette chanson est déjà interprétée dans la série par Amber, dans la saison 1, elle obtient même un solo qu'elle ne peut finalement pas faire à cause de la tricherie des autres équipes.

(***) _Already Home, _par A Great Big World. Darren Criss est présent dans le clip d'ailleurs *.*

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre qui, je m'en excuse, a eu beaucoup trop de retard :(

Je vais essayer de prendre un rythme plus régulier, c'est promis !


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonsoir !  
Je suis encore encore encore et encore désolée pour le manque de publication ces derniers temps, mais avec les révisions et tout j'ai pas eu le temps :( Mais j'ai des nouvelles, je suis allée à la Gleek Reunion par GuestEvents à Paris les 21&amp;22 Mars, et juste wahou. Avoir rencontré les acteurs (ET DARREN BORDEL DE FUCKING SHIT) me permet totalement de trouver l'inspiration pour ma fiction, et c'est le mieux pour vous non ? Alors voilà le chapitre, et encore une fois, je vais essayer d'être plus présente.

D'abord, la réponse aux reviews !  
**ButtercupAnderson : **T'imagine pas à quel point ta première phrase après « salut » est touchante. Sérieusement, c'est ce que n'importe quelle personne qui écrit peut désirer, moi la première donc. Si les personnages te plaisent tant mieux, c'est quand même important ! D'ailleurs je suis allée voir tes fictions préférées et je vois qu'on a les mêmes gouts, genre avec GYOW et Fix you par exemple *.*  
Pour le père de Blaine et Karofsky, y aura de l'avancement au fil du temps, tout comme pour Klaine :)

T'as fini la série d'ailleurs ?

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les personnes, c'est la propriété de RIB.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :  
-POV Blaine-**

Dire que la situation au lycée s'est calmée serait un pur mensonge. Les regards sur lui étaient toujours les mêmes, et la menace de Karofsky et de son équipe était encore présente, elle le serait surement toujours d'ailleurs, c'était donc assez lourd. Depuis qu'il l'avait dit, ses amis ne le lâchaient pas trop, préférant jouer la sécurité même si, il fallait se le dire, les footballers n'hésiteraient pas à faire en sorte que sa vie soit un enfer, même si ses amis sont là, dommage. Il ne put retenir un soupir alors qu'il fermait la porte de chez lui en partant vers le lycée. Chaque jour était une nouvelle expérience, une nouvelle raison de stresser de peur de se faire avoir par l'équipe, mais en même temps de bonnes raisons d'être heureux parce que les choses se passaient de mieux en mieux avec le glee club. Disons que c'était clairement divisé en deux, mais fallait retenir le bon n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'il arrivait finalement devant le lycée, Kurt l'attendait déjà devant son casier. Parlait-on de sécurité renforcée ? C'était rassurant, en soit, mais dans un même lieu, il ne voulait pas que son ami prenne de risques. Après tout, il était dans leur ligne de mire, lui aussi, alors c'était aussi risqué que pour lui. Alors encore, que lui ai des soucis c'était une chose, mais qu'il pose des problèmes à Kurt, c'était une autre chose, qu'il acceptait beaucoup moins d'un coup. Malgré tout, quand il arriva au niveau de son casier, il fit un sourire à Kurt avant d'ouvrir ce dernier, récupérant les quelques livres nécessaires pour sa matinée. Une fois son casier refermé, il retourna la tête vers Kurt avant de prendre la parole.

« Hey ! Alors, comment s'annonce cette journée ?  
\- Salut. Plutôt bonne, non ? Surtout qu'on va enfin voter pour les régionales, je pense qu'on attendait tous que ça, non ?  
\- Je pense que oui en effet. »

Le jeune homme eut un rire, en effet ils réfléchissaient surement tous depuis la semaine précédente à qui seraient les personnes pour qui ils voteraient, ils en parlaient souvent entre eux, mais avec le week-end qui était passé, les décisions avaient du être prises sans vraiment le dire. Evidemment, tout le monde voulait avoir le solo ou le duo, c'était une réaction normale, quand on fait partie d'un glee club. Ils finirent par partir de devant le casier, se dirigeant vers leur salle d'histoire, échangeant quelques banalités sur leur week-end, mais rien de bien extraordinaire il fallait le dire, mais c'était suffisant pour bien commencer la journée.

La journée fut assez longue. Les cours étaient ce qu'ils étaient, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, mais ils étaient vraiment trop nombreux le lundi. Et puis, vous connaissez l'avis de tout le monde sur le lundi, ce n'est pas génial. Au final, la journée se termina enfin et ils purent tous partir vers la salle du glee club. En effet, ils avaient déjà échangé quelques pronostics durant le repas, tout en gardant leur idée de vote secrète histoire de « ne pas influencer les autres », même si ce n'était pas vraiment à propos de ça, dans le fond. Une fois devant la salle, ils rentrèrent tous avant de s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le professeur finit par arriver dans la salle, tenant un petit bocal dans ses mains, surement le bocal dans lequel tout le monde mettrait ses votes. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du professeur en voyant que tous les élèves étaient déjà présents, voilà des personnes motivées, c'était ce qu'il fallait pour les régionales, c'était un fait. Après avoir finalement reposé le bocal sur l'habituel piano, Schuester finit par tourner la tête vers ses élèves, prenant ainsi la parole pour la première fois du cours.

« Et bien, je pense qu'on sait tous pourquoi vous êtes là aujourd'hui. Déjà, je tenais encore à vous dire que vous avez fait des prestations du tonnerre la semaine dernière, autant les uns que les autres, je suis extrêmement fier de vous. Mais va falloir procéder à un choix, et c'est à vous de le faire. C'est assez simple, vous prenez un des bouts de papiers présents sur le piano, et dessus vous marquerez qui vous voulez pour le solo, et qui vous voulez pour le duo. Ensuite, je ferais le dépouillage et on verra qui les aura. Vous serez toujours en capacité de refuser évidemment, mais j'espère que non quand même, faites confiance à vos amis, si telle ou telle personne est choisie, ce n'est pas pour rien. »

Tous les élèves se levèrent afin de prendre les petits bouts de papiers présents sur le piano. Ils se saisirent tous d'un stylo dans leur sac une fois de retour au niveau de leur siège, avant de finalement plié le papier –assez minutieusement pour certains, et vraiment pas bien pour d'autres- avant de finalement les mettre dans le bocal. Schuester finit par prendre le bocal avant de le mélanger avec un air cérémonieux avant de faire rire ses élèves. Il finit par se tourner vers ses élèves avant de prendre la parole.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous veut prendre place au niveau du tableau pour marquer les scores ? Ca aiderait pas mal. »

Puck finit par se lever, passant rapidement la main au niveau de sa crête avant de se saisir d'un des feutres, se mettant à côté du tableau, prêt à écrire les votes qui seraient dits. Schuester finit par tirer le premier papier, plié plus que minutieusement bien, avant de se tourner vers Puck et de lui dire :

« Pour le solo, c'est Mercedes. Pour le duo, c'est Finchel, surement Finn et Rachel donc. »

Blaine put remarquer un échange de sourire entre le couple, ils étaient relativement adorables ensemble, genre sérieusement, même si Rachel pouvait avoir l'air relativement envahissante, il fallait dire qu'ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble et qu'ils faisaient une bonne paire. Qu'est-ce qu'il rêverait d'avoir ça un jour. Schuester finit par mettre fin à ses pensées en reprenant la parole.

« Ensuite, Rachel pour le solo et… Kurt et Blaine pour le duo. »

Blaine haussa ses sourcils face aux paroles de Schuester. Non pas que l'idée de chanter avec Kurt le déranger, il était sûr que ce serait un moment plutôt bon, mais il n'y avait pas pensé et ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que quelqu'un pourrait y penser. Il tourna la tête vers Kurt qui avait apparemment la tête tournée vers lui, avant qu'ils n'échangent un sourire. De toute manière, en soit, ce n'était pas sur que ce soit eux, il n'y avait que deux votes qui avaient été dépliés après tout. Les votes continuèrent d'être sortis, certains se ressemblant et d'autres paraissant plutôt étonnant mais qui pouvaient fonctionner. Finalement, les derniers votes furent donner et Puck retourna s'asseoir à côté de Finn. Ils regardèrent rapidement le tableau avant que le verdict soit assez rapide, donné par Schuester.

« Alors, il semblerait que pour le solo, on ai une égalité entre Rachel et Mercedes. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'un duel de diva pour départager ça ? »

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent rapidement, un sourire éclairant leur visage malgré que, c'était marqué sur le visage de Rachel, cette dernière était assez déçue de ne pas avoir le solo directement. Finalement, Schuester reprit la parole.

« On fera en sorte d'organiser ça dans la semaine. Et évidemment, pas besoin de préciser que c'est comme les autres duels qu'on a eu, c'est à l'amiable. De toute façon, je dois dire que je vous vois assez mal faire des coups foireux ne serait-ce que pour avoir un solo. »

Ce n'était pas faux. En soit, même si Rachel était du genre « je veux un solo maintenant », cela n'empêchait que quand il était question d'un duel de divas avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien comme Mercedes, et avec qui elle s'entendait si bien aussi, ce serait franchement étonnant de sa part qu'elle fasse des coups bas. Ce serait même totalement hors de comportement, à vrai dire.

« Et ensuite, pour le duo.. Il semblerait que vos performances aient plutôt plu, Kurt et Blaine. Vous vous situez en première place juste devant Rachel et Finn d'une voix, et devant Quinn et Sam de deux voix. Je suppose que si ça vous va d'essayer de chanter ensemble, ça pourrait faire un duo plutôt intéressant. » »

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Il fallait le dire, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de révélations. Dans le fond, il était pratiquement sûr que le mélange de leurs de voix, entre Kurt et sa voix qui pouvait monter dans des aigus plutôt magnifiques pour un homme et lui qui avait une voix plus dans le grave, ça pouvait faire un bon duo. Il finit par échanger un rapide regard vers Kurt, ce dernier haussant les épaules face à la possibilité qui leur était offerte.

« Oui oui, pourquoi pas, faut essayer, mais je pense que ça pourrait marcher. »

* * *

**-POV Kurt-**

C'était lui qui venait de prendre la parole. A vrai dire, l'idée de chanter un duo lui était déjà venu à l'esprit, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'idée d'en parler parce que vous savez, ça fait un peu.. Fou, disons. Il vit rapidement Blaine acquiescer à ses paroles. Il était d'accord pour chanter un duo avec lui, ce qui était plutôt cool. Non pas qu'il avait une raison particulière pour espérer que ce dernier dirait oui, mais vous savez, c'était compliqué dans sa tête, surement le fait d'enfin se retrouver face à quelqu'un qui était gay, mais qui n'était pas refoulé ni brute comme Karofsky, le changement était assez énorme, n'importe qui dirait cela. Il tourna la tête vers Blaine avant de lui faire un petit sourire, laissant ensuite Schuester reprendre la parole.

« Je pense aussi que ça pourra marcher. Mercedes et Rachel, vous ferez votre battle sur la musique que vous souhaitez, essayez de le présenter dans la semaine par contre. Kurt et Blaine, essayez de trouver un duo sur lequel vous entraîner, s'il est assez bien on pourra même essayer de le présenter aux Régionales. Là c'est pareil, essayez de le présenter dans la semaine, histoire qu'on ne perde pas trop de temps parce qu'il faudra aussi choisir les musiques pour le solo et la performance de groupe. Britanny, Mike, est-ce qu'une fois qu'on aura choisit la musique je peux compter sur vous pour nous faire une chorégraphie ? »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du châtain en voyant ses deux camarades hocher la tête avec un gros sourire. La danse était définitivement leur passion, celui ou ceux qui ne voyaient pas cela devaient franchement être idiot. Avoir une chorégraphie d'eux était plutôt bon dans le sens où elle était complète, assez belle, et aussi accessible pour eux, ce qui n'est pas le cas de toutes les chorégraphies, surtout qu'il faut ajouter Artie dans ces dernières, son fauteuil n'étant clairement pas un élément à négliger. Ensuite, Rachel, Mercedes, Blaine et lui acquiescèrent doucement face aux requêtes qu'avait fait Schuester. En effet, être choisi était une chose, maintenant fallait qu'ils fassent tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour faire gagner leur équipe. Ca pouvait paraître assez excessif comme ça, mais une fois qu'on fait partie d'un glee club et qu'on se sent bien à l'intérieur de celui-ci, on fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le faire gagner, c'est aussi ça glee, l'esprit d'équipe et le plaisir de performer sur une scène devant de nombreuses personnes, qu'on les connaisse ou non, entourés de nos amis.

La journée de cours se termina suite au glee club, vu que ce dernier avait lieu en toute fin de journée le lundi. Ils retournèrent tous vers leurs voitures respectives, Kurt montant directement dans la sienne, accompagné de Finn qui habitait, ne l'oublions pas, avec eux. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux chez eux, Finn lui faisant plusieurs fois la remarque qu'il était vraiment heureux que ce dernier ai obtenu le duo avec Blaine, enfin rien que le fait qu'il ai obtenu le duo était une bonne chose. Avoir le soutien et les félicitations de Finn était assez énorme à vrai dire, parce que ce dernier, depuis le mariage de son père et de la mère de ce dernier, n'arrêtait pas de le soutenir dans les coups durs. Au début, entre le fait que Finn lui plaisait et que ce dernier ne l'aidait pas beaucoup face aux brutes de McKinley, cela avait été assez dur de s'y faire. Mais au final, Finn avait fini par retrouver la raison, peut être même un peu trop, vu qu'il y avait des phases dans lesquelles il faisait tout son possible pour savoir si le châtain allait bien, souvent dans des périodes assez compliquées ou atrocement simple d'ailleurs, c'était assez coupé en deux.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, Kurt coupa le contact de la voiture et ils descendirent tous les deux de la voiture, les sacs sur l'épaule. Une bonne odeur était présente dans la maison, surement celle du repas qui n'allait pas tarder à être servi étant donnée qu'ils revenaient assez « tard » à cause du glee club. Ils pénétrèrent rapidement dans la cuisine après avoir posé leurs affaires dans l'entrée, ils les rangeraient plus tard. Burt et Carol tournèrent la tête vers eux avant de leur faire un grand sourire, leur demandant comment s'était passé leur journée. Finn leur expliqua que la journée avait été assez longue, comme chaque lundi qui se respectait dans le fond –mais il ne dit pas vraiment ce détail là-, et expliquant ensuite que la personne qui ferait les solos n'avait pas encore été choisie et que cela se jouerait entre les deux divas féminines du glee club, avant de préciser que Kurt avait bel et bien obtenu le duo.

Il fut rapidement félicité par son père qui, étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose malgré les grands récits de son fils, se contenta d'un « bien joué fiston », mais il savait bien que dans le fond, son père devait être fier de lui, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il avait rapidement appris à comprendre quand cela traité du glee club, de la mode, ou autre, quoiqu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait d'accord avec sa tenue. Par contre Carol, sa belle-mère, le serra rapidement dans ses bras en lui lâchant un « Oh je suis fière de toi mon chéri ! », alors qu'elle n'habitait pas avec eux depuis si longtemps, cette femme était un ange tombé du ciel, elle avait déjà eu bien des occasions de s'en rendre compte face aux discours de cette dernière et d'autres choses. Elle était toujours prête à les aider, ce qui était tout aussi énorme d'ailleurs.

* * *

**-POV Blaine-**

Une fois qu'il avait garé sa voiture dans l'allée de sa maison, il sortit de cette dernière, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, avant de finalement rentrer dans la maison. Une fois dans cette dernière, il sentit rapidement l'ambiance glaciale –en tout cas bien plus glaciale que les autres jours- lui mordre l'estomac, ce dernier se nouant désagréablement face à l'appréhension. A peine avait-il refermé la porte derrière lui, aussi discrètement que possible, qu'il entendit la voix de son père lui demandant de venir dans le salon. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Alors qu'il pourrait le laisser aller dans sa chambre et faire comme si Blaine –la honte de la famille, n'oublions pas-, n'était pas là, il préférait lui demandant de venir dans le salon où il se trouvait déjà, comme pour.. Discuter ?

Il posa son sac sur le sol devant la porte d'entrée avant de finalement aller vers le salon, pièce dans laquelle se trouvait définitivement son père. Son ventre se noua encore plus fortement quand il vit l'expression présente sur le visage de ce dernier. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Sa mère avait-elle eu un problème ? Ou Cooper ? Dans tous les cas, il était loin de s'attendre aux paroles qui allaient sortir de la bouche de son père.

« Je t'ai donné une chance en te faisant changer de lycée. J'ai été indulgent, j'ai fait en sorte d'oublier le fait que tu avais déjà été un idiot à la Dalton Academy. Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends aujourd'hui, que tu as recommencé à jouer à l'idiot ? Je t'avais dit de cacher le fait que tu étais gay Blaine, je t'avais demandé une chose, c'était de changer, et de laisser l'honneur à notre famille. Mais évidemment, tu as préféré faire le contraire, n'en faisant qu'à ta tête comme toujours. Je ne vais pas encore te faire changer d'école, je me doute bien que cela n'aura aucune conséquence sur toi, tu ne te cacheras pas et tu ne feras aucun effort. Sors de chez moi. Je te laisse quelques minutes pour préparer tes affaires et prendre le plus important, je m'occuperais du reste personnellement. Ensuite, tu pars de cette maison, et évidemment, tu n'y reviens pas. Je préfère imaginer que je n'ai qu'un seul fils plutôt que de me dire que mon fils cadet joue à la honte de la famille pour se faire remarquer. »

Le cœur du bouclé manqua plusieurs battements à la suite. Sa vue s'embrouilla rapidement, non pas à cause de larmes mais à cause du choc, de la rage. Son père venait de le mettre à la porte, était-il sérieux ? Il connaissait son père, vu l'air présent sur son visage, il ne pouvait être que sérieux. Un frisson passa dans tout son corps avant qu'il ne finisse par reprendre la parole, regardant son père droit dans les yeux, il n'avait rien à perdre après tout.

« Alors c'est ce que je suis pour toi, une honte ? Tu ne me vois pas comme ton fils, ni pour une des choses qu'il te reste de maman depuis qu'elle est partie je ne sais où ? Tu préfères me mettre dehors de peur de devoir te retrouver tous les jours face à moi ? Encore une fois, je te le dis, ce n'est pas une question de choix, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. »

Il se doutait bien que cela ne servirait à rien, il connaissait son père. En effet, ce dernier continua de le fixer, le jugeant du regard, et lui lançant le regard le plus dur que quelqu'un puisse recevoir de ses parents. Un regard plein de honte, de dégout, et de rage, aussi. Au moins, ils étaient d'accord sur le point de la rage. Sentant que ses mains commençaient à trembler sous la pression, il se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé dans cette dernière, il donna un brusque coup de poing dans la porte maintenant refermée. Ignorant la douleur que cela avait causé, il prit rapidement un sac présent dans son armoire avant de le remplir rapidement de toutes les affaires possibles : habits, nœuds papillons, peigne, chaussures, ordinateur et clé usb, et tout ce qui concernait ses cours. Il prit rapidement ses partitions, et sentit son cœur se serrer quand il dut laisser derrière lui sa guitare, qu'il ne lâchait en général presque jamais sauf quand il était question d'aller en cours. Il laissa aussi le gel de côté. Il descendit rapidement les marches, se saisit de son sac de cours et des clés de voiture qu'il avait jeté dans le saladier présent à l'entrée par réflexe, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il fut retenu par son père.

Dans un élan d'espoir, il se retourna vers ce dernier, essayant de garder le visage fermé alors que dans le fond il n'espérait qu'une chose, c'était que ce dernier lui dise de rester, il se retrouva face au visage tout autant fermé de son père, qui tendait la main en attendant quelque chose, avant de finalement reprendre la parole, d'une voix froide.

« Je suis déjà gentil de te laisser la voiture, tu penses sérieusement que je vais te laisser les clés de la maison ? Rends les moi, ce n'est plus vraiment chez toi. »

La gorge de Blaine se serra, avant de finalement détacher ses clés de la maison de son porte-clés, les déposant dans les mains de son père. Il échangea un regard avec ce dernier, retenant la montée de sanglots et de paroles désagréables qui montaient le long de sa gorge avant de finalement ouvrir la porte et partir dans la nuit, vers sa voiture. Il posa son sac dans le coffre, avant de finalement se poser au volant. Il mit le contact, et sortit par l'entrée principale. Une fois assez loin de la rue de chez lui, ou de son ancien chez lui, il se gara sur le bas côté avant de finalement laisser le moteur tourner, laissant les phares éclairer le bout de la rue vide. Toutes ces émotions refoulées finirent par remonter en lui, et les larmes finirent par franchir la barrière de ses yeux qu'il essayait de garder clos, ce qui fut malheureusement un échec.

Il était un sans-abri, comme ces gens qu'il voyait des fois dans les rues, ces personnes à qui il n'avait jamais réellement porté d'intérêt parce que ses parents lui avaient dit qu'ils n'étaient pas automatiquement fréquentables, voilà qu'il en était un. Jeune étudiant gay assumé, qui devait vivre dans sa voiture pour une durée indéterminée parce que son père ne pouvait pas accepter le fait que ce dernier soit gay. Parce que d'après son père, tout n'était qu'une question de renommée, et de choix. Sauf que certaines choses, comme l'orientation sexuelle, ne se décident pas, et cette fois, c'était lui qui payait pour l'ignorance indélicate et désagréable de son père.

Il hésita pendant quelques temps à envoyer un mail à son frère, mais il ne voulait pas déranger ce dernier quand il avait finalement des chances de réussir dans ce qu'il aimait, il lui en parlerait plus tard, si son père ne le faisait pas avant évidemment.

Il attendit pendant relativement longtemps, avant de finalement se sécher les yeux une dernière fois, enlevant le frein à main et enclenchant la première vitesse, se dirigeant vers le lycée McKinley. Une fois arrivée à ce niveau, il fallait dire qu'il avait un choix assez large de places, vu qu'il n'y avait que sa voiture dans le parking, lui rappelant juste un peu plus ce qui venait de se passer, qu'il venait de se faire virer de chez lui comme un malpropre. Il finit par couper le contact, passa à l'arrière de sa voiture, et verrouilla rapidement les portes de l'intérieur. Il essaya de trouver une position ne serait-ce qu'un peu confortable à l'arrière, sur cette banquette qui, justement, était tout sauf confortable, et il finit par se laisser emporter par le sommeil, réglant son réveil assez tôt pour pouvoir se préparer assez discrètement dans l'enceinte du lycée. Il prendrait sa douche dans les vestiaires, et ferait tout ce qui est pour son visage dans les toilettes, quoique concrètement il n'aurait pas grand chose à faire, en dehors de se brosser les dents et d'essayer de se donner une allure naturelle.

C'était au son des bruits de la rue et après quelques larmes qui avaient encore coulé que le jeune brun aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux mordorés finit par succomber à la fatigue autant nerveuse que naturelle, s'endormant à l'arrière sa voiture. La journée du lendemain allait être assez longue, surtout qu'il allait devoir faire en sorte que personne ne comprenne son petit jeu. Mais demain était un autre jour, après tout.

* * *

**-POV Kurt-**

Il avait évidemment fait son rituel du matin, comme chaque matin, avant de prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de sa famille, avant de finalement prendre la voiture pour se diriger vers le lycée. Une fois arrivé là-bas (avant Finn, ce dernier arrivait plus tard le mardi matin, il ne commençait que plus tard à cause d'une histoire d'options), Kurt remarqua que la voiture de Blaine était déjà présente sur le parking, alors qu'il était encore relativement tôt. Peut être avait-il préféré arriver en avance ? Il se gara rapidement à côté de cette dernière avant de sortir de son véhicule, prenant rapidement ses affaires avant de rentrer dans l'enceinte du lycée. Une fois arrivé au niveau de son casier, il déposa quelques livres et en récupéra d'autres. Bizarre, parmi les quelques personnes déjà présentes dans les couloirs, il ne voyait pas une once de cheveux bouclés.

Alors qu'il arriva au niveau des toilettes pour vérifier rapidement son teint, il vit rapidement Blaine, qui essayait de se battre avec ses cheveux, qui avaient l'air de sérieusement manquer de gel. Ce dernier tourna brusquement la tête vers la porte d'entrée des toilettes et Kurt pu lire un regard comme rassuré en reconnaissant le châtain.

« Tu vas bien Blaine ? »

Il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, mais il pouvait facilement dire que quelque chose clochait, sans pour autant pouvoir dire quoi, ce qui n'était pas très pratique. Un petit silence suivit, et alors qu'il interrogeait ce dernier du regard, le brun aux cheveux bouclés finit par hausser les épaules, avant d'acquiescer.

« Oui oui, je vais bien. J'ai décidé d'arriver plus tôt pour une fois, je n'ai pas encore tout vu dans le lycée et j'aimerais en profiter. Et puis je me suis dit que j'allais essayer de ne pas mettre de gel aujourd'hui, mais maintenant je me rappelle pourquoi j'en mets toujours un peu. »

Kurt lui sourit doucement avant de finalement acquiescer.

« T'es bien sans gel aussi, mais je suppose que ça ne doit pas être facile à porter. Pour ce qui est du lycée, je peux t'aider à découvrir des endroits cachés et sombres que tu n'aurais jamais pu imaginer, un peu comme le couloir interdit du troisième étage dans le premier Harry Potter. Non, plus sérieusement, je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, ou alors tu peux rester seul et vivre tes grandes découvertes seul, je connais la plupart du lycée déjà. »

Blaine finit par reprendre la parole, prenant cette fois un air faussement naturel.

« Oh, je vais pas te déranger, tu as surement quelques petites choses à faire, et puis tu as cours dans pas longtemps. Quoique moi aussi en fait. Je dois déjà passer à mon casier, après je verrais, mais gardes moi une place en cours s'il te plait. »

Et là, il venait clairement et simplement de fuir. Kurt ne connaissait peut être pas encore très bien Blaine, mais il était presque sur que ce dernier avait un problème, et il ferait tout son possible pour le trouver, quitte à l'espionner. De toute manière, ils avaient un duo à préparer ensemble, donc il aura l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec lui donc peut être de trouver ce qui clochait.

* * *

**Et voilà !  
**

Alors je m'excuse encore, encore et encore pour le retard, mais je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme de publication plus logique (et régulier surtout), surtout que j'ai visiblement l'inspiration. Je ne suis pas là de samedi soir à lundi soir, mais avant ou après, j'essaierais de vous publier un chapitre 6, le plus vite possible, c'est promis!

Donnez moi vos avis, ils comptent beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour moi !


End file.
